La moldue
by Mak64
Summary: Jane a dix-sept ans et vit une vie normale de moldue normale. Sauf qu'un jour, à force de fouiner là où elle ne devrait pas, elle découvre le monde des sorciers…
1. Prologue

Waaah, ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas venue par ici !  
Enfin bref !  
J'ai décidé de me lancer, histoire de pouvoir un peu me « remettre dans le bain » avant de m'atteler à nouveau aux aventures de Ginger.  
Ginger ne sera pas l'héroïne de cette histoire (malgré ce que pourrait laisser présager ce prologue), je laisse cet honneur à un tout nouvel OC, qui aura l'occasion de rencontrer Ginger dans sa vingtaine.  
J'ai écrit 6 chapitres pour l'instant, la fic ne devrait pas en compter plus d'une vingtaine, et je suis encore à la recherche d'inspiration pour la fin de l'histoire… Mais reprendre un rythme régulier de publication devrait m'aider à écrire à nouveau !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

PROLOGUE

Londres, 27 juillet 2025

Ginger Enderson, du haut de ses vingt ans, n'avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre. Elle vivait chez son petit-ami, dont elle était très amoureuse, dans un bel appartement à Hammersmith. Elle avait même réussi à obtenir des vacances d'été – ce qui était loin d'être évident quand on était Auror. Elle s'apprêtait à partir pour Vienne dès le lendemain avec James, le temps d'une semaine.

Mais Ginger n'était pas le genre de personne à apprécier si facilement les cadeaux de la vie. Pour l'heure, elle râlait, parce que c'était elle qui devait mettre la table. Forcément, aujourd'hui, James travaillait et rentrait tard – lui, en tant qu'Auror également, n'avait pas réussi à obtenir un congé pour ce jour-là.

- Bon, je compte jusqu'à dix et je reprends, marmonna Ginger en se pinçant l'arête du nez et en fermant les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, le même capharnaüm régnait toujours sur la table, et elle soupira de dépit. « J'aurais dû apprendre les sortilèges ménagers… » pensa-t-elle tristement en rangeant à la main les piles de dossiers et les objets divers et variés qui encombraient la table. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'elle nettoyait le salon, et chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête, elle découvrait un nouvel endroit en bazar dont elle devait s'occuper. Ses cheveux roux et emmêlés formaient un genre de halo enflammé autour de son visage rouge.

Ginger était loin d'être quelqu'un de superficiel, mais elle commençait à s'inquiéter de n'avoir pas le temps de tout finaliser avant que James n'arrive. Il ne ferait même pas de réflexion, mais il hausserait les sourcils en voyant l'état de la maison. Elle lui demanderait agressivement s'il y avait un problème, il lui répondrait que non d'un ton sec, et ils finiraient par se crier dessus toute la soirée. Elle ne doutait pas du fait qu'ils se réconcilieraient après – ils se disputaient tout le temps, et pour pas grand-chose – mais elle n'aimait pas qu'il lui en veuille.

Ensuite, il y avait le dîner. Heureusement, il s'agissait surtout de restes du repas de la veille à réchauffer, et elle ne mit pas longtemps à terminer de le préparer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre la table, qu'elle installa rapidement avec une jolie nappe qui traînait dans un tiroir.

Elle avait enfin terminé, mais à ce point de la soirée, elle était plus irritée que satisfaite et espérait simplement que James apprécierait ses efforts à leur juste valeur. Au moindre geste suggestif, elle s'énerverait et mettrait ses plans pour la soirée par terre.

On sonna à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit sans regarder dans l'œil de bœuf et un sortilège la fit tomber à la renverse alors que sa baguette sautait de sa poche pour arriver dans la main de l'arrivant. Son cœur battait vite mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Son regard furieux était dirigé droit vers la personne, appuyée tranquillement contre le cadre de la porte, avec deux baguettes dans la même main.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, sale petite vermine, mais tu as intérêt à avoir disparu de ma vue dans les dix secondes, ou je m'en occuperai moi-même, déclara-t-elle sombrement. Avec ou sans baguette.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Enderson répondit-il en souriant affablement. Tu as l'air nerveuse, dis-moi. Auror, ça ne te réussit pas. Puis-je entrer ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ma phrase, Selwyn ? dit-elle en se levant. Les dix secondes sont presque écoulées.

- Je comptais jouer les prolongations. »

Il lui tendit une enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit rageusement, mais elle se tendit brusquement et eut l'air horrifié quand elle vit le contenu. La rougeur de son visage laissait maintenant place à une pâleur inquiétante.

« S-S-Selwyn… Comment… Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que tu… On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais…

- C'est un peu long à expliquer, j'imagine, dit-il en souriant d'un air suffisant. Mais je n'attends pas d'explication. C'est moi qui ai des choses à t'expliquer. Puis-je entrer ?

- Tu vas la faire courte et déguerpir juste après, compris ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Je suis en position de force, je te signale.

Elle lui arracha sa baguette des mains à la vitesse de l'éclair et la pointa sous la gorge de Selwyn. Il leva lentement les bras en l'air.

- Ok. Ok. On reste sur le pas de la porte. Ça me va.

- Comment t'es-tu procuré cette photo ?

- Je l'ai prise moi-même. Inutile de nier, je sais que c'est la vérité, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

Ginger respirait difficilement.

- Très bien. Et pourquoi me l'amènes-tu ?

- Je ne t'amène qu'un développement de cette photographie. Tu te doutes bien que j'ai gardé les négatifs.

- Et je dois faire quoi, pour récupérer ces négatifs ?

- Oh, trois fois rien, Enderson. Juste jouer à un jeu avec moi.

Elle se racla la gorge.

- Un jeu, répéta-t-elle.

- Oui. Un jeu qui commence avec cette lettre. Tu vas la recopier et la laisser en évidence chez toi.

Elle ouvrit la lettre qu'il lui tendait et rougit de colère.

- Alors ça, c'est hors de question. Ne mêle pas James à ça !

- C'est justement ça, que je veux, répondit-il très calmement. Qu'il ne s'en mêle pas. Autrement, je sais qu'il t'aidera à gagner le jeu, et ce n'est pas dans mes intérêts.

- T'es juste sadique, Selwyn !

- Peut-être bien. Mais si tu ne joues pas à mon jeu, avec mes règles, tu peux être sûre que ces photos iront droit dans les mains du Ministère.

Ginger faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trembler, pour ne pas étrangler l'homme qui venait de détruire son monde en l'espace de deux minutes et qui continuait de lui sourire avec suffisance.

- C'est quoi, ton jeu ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'un ton brusque.

Le sourire de Selwyn s'étira.

- Je savais qu'on pourrait discuter.

OoOoO

- Ginger, je suis rentré ! s'exclama James Potter en arrivant chez lui.

Il suspendit sa cape tout en essayant de capter des bruits de pas lui indiquant que Ginger viendrait l'accueillir, mais il n'entendit rien. Sans s'en formaliser, il entra dans le salon et sourit en voyant la superbe table chargée de victuailles qu'elle avait préparée. Il s'y attendait à moitié, mais il ne pensait pas que Ginger serait capable d'en faire autant. Elle qui détestait les tâches ménagères…

Il trouva également une lettre sur la table, et il la déplia pour la lire, en attendant que Ginger arrive.

Trois secondes plus tard, la lettre était par terre et James avait quitté l'appartement en trombe, laissant toutes les lumières allumées.

_James,_

_C'est fini entre nous. Je suis partie et ne reviendrai pas. Inutile de me chercher._

_Adieu_

_Ginger_

* * *

Exceptionnellement (vu que le prologue est hyper court et pas vraiment intéressant), le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux ou trois jours. Ensuite, je publierai toutes les deux semaines, le vendredi soir très probablement.  
En attendant, je vous donne rendez-vous sur maksstories. skyrock .com, où vous trouverez un extrait du chapitre suivant, et des nouvelles de mes activités d'écriture de temps en temps :)  
A très bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, vous n'avez pas idée comme ça peut être encourageant pour un auteur !


	2. La photo

Alohaaa !

Je ne vais pas vous retenir très longtemps, mais je voulais vous adresser un immense **MERCI **pour toutes ces reviews ! Je n'en reviens pas que vous soyez aussi nombreux à continuer de me lire, malgré tout le temps qui s'est passé et la qualité plus que discutable du premier chapitre de cette fic…^^

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ai toujours eu cette tendance à mettre mon nez dans les ennuis.

Parfois, je me demande de qui je peux bien tenir ce trait de caractère. Pas de mes parents : ils se mêlent tellement peu des oignons des autres qu'ils ne se sont toujours pas rendus compte que je faisais régulièrement le mur. Mes grands-parents peut-être ? Ma grand-mère maternelle est une vraie fouineuse quand je viens lui rendre visite, elle me parle toujours des petites affaires de ses voisins. Mais je préfère croire que je ne tiens rien de cette grand-mère-là : je la déteste, et porter son nom en tant que deuxième prénom est une vraie plaie. C'est horrible de dire ça d'un membre de sa famille, mais elle manque vraiment de tact avec moi. Une fois, elle m'a même dit, alors que je lui rendais visite : « C'est moi ou tu t'es _élargie_ depuis la dernière fois ? ». Je savais que j'avais pris deux kilos à force de trop manger de pizzas pendant mon voyage scolaire en Italie, mais quand même ! De toute façon, elle, elle ne s'empêtre jamais dans les problèmes quand elle se mêle des affaires des autres, contrairement à moi. Ça ne peut donc pas être elle.

Mon grand-père paternel, je ne le connais pas trop, mais disons qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup – à part pour se plaindre. Quand il veut me manifester sa sympathie/son soutien/sa satisfaction/sa fierté (rayez la ou les mentions inutiles), il me frotte le dessus du crâne pendant trois secondes. Et puis c'est tout. Pour vous dire comme il est doué dans le social. Bref, pas le genre à se créer des problèmes en espionnant les autres.

Du côté maternel, certainement pas. Ma grand-mère était quelqu'un de très doux, très gentil, et qui passait son temps à me répéter qu'il ne fallait pas pénétrer dans le jardin secret des autres. Je lui répondais toujours que c'était normal de trouver le jardin du voisin plus beau que le sien, et elle rigolait. Elle est décédée depuis une demi-douzaine d'années, mais mon grand-père ne s'en remet pas. Il est complètement déprimé depuis, on dirait qu'il ne voit rien. C'est à peine s'il me salue quand je vais le voir.

Voilà où nous en sommes. Mon trait de caractère principal, je ne sais pas d'où je le tire.

C'est pourtant ça qui m'a amenée à mettre mon nez dans des histoires de famille que je n'aurais JAMAIS dû connaître.

OoOoO

« Libertééééé ! hurla Katy à la fin du cours de maths.

- Un peu de tenue ! s'offusqua la prof, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'attraper : ma camarade était déjà partie à toutes jambes vers la sortie.

- Katy ne changera jamais », rigola Cécilia en rassemblant ses affaires.

J'acquiescai, le sourire aux lèvres, et soupirai de contentement. Katy avait bien raison : liberté, c'était le mot ! Après dix mois de travail acharné, nous étions enfin en vacances. J'étais dans un internat et on se sentait un peu enfermées, ici, à Hestia. Evidemment, je rentrais pratiquement tous les week-ends à la maison, mais quand même, ça faisait plaisir de se dire que pendant deux mois, on ne reverrait plus la sale tête de la directrice ou celles des autres profs.

« Tu pars où, déjà, pendant les vacances ? me demanda Cécilia tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie du pensionnat.

- En France, je lui répondis. A Paris ! _C'est merveilleux !*_

- _Voulez-vous un croissant*? _»

Nous suivions des cours de français à Hestia mais Mrs Martin, la prof, était tellement nulle que c'étaient les seules phrases que nous avions apprises en quatre ans. Si je me perdais en France, c'était sûr, je pourrais me débrouiller avec : C'est merveilleux ! Voulez-vous un croissant ?

« Mais je n'y reste qu'une semaine. Dommage. J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps. Et toi ?

- Italie ! Et j'y reste les deux mois !

- Tu vas bien t'amuser…

- Fais pas cette tête, Jane, me consola Cécilia en me tapotant l'épaule. Tu vas t'amuser aussi. Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de secrets à dénicher dans le Kent. »

Je lui donnai un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule, boudeuse, et elle éclata de rire. Le Kent, c'était là que j'habitais. A Canterbury pour être précise. Un vrai trou paumé. Oui, je sais, c'est connu, mais franchement, comparé à Londres, il n'y avait rien. Mon père travaillait comme manager du Marks&Spencer de LA rue commerçante (oui, il n'y en avait qu'une), et ma mère était une libraire très calme, du WH Smith juste en face. L'histoire disait qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en commandant un McDo à emporter en même temps. Plus romantique, tu meurs.

Ils avaient vite compris que je n'aimais pas du tout la campagne et mon père avait réussi à me placer dans cet internat hors de prix. Je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissante, et c'est ce qui me faisait fermer ma grande bouche pendant les vacances, où nous passions toujours du temps chez mes grands-parents paternels ou à Canterbury.

A ce moment-là, je me disais que cet été allait être bien ennuyeux et que j'avais hâte d'être de retour à l'école, même si c'était pour y être enfermée. Et c'est là que le premier événement étrange arriva – même si sur le coup, je n'y avais pas du tout prêté attention.

J'étais assise dans le train, la tête contre la vitre. Un jeune homme, un peu plus âgé que moi, s'était assis sur la banquette juste devant il s'était rapidement plongé dans un livre. Je n'y avais pas fait attention, jusqu'à ce que le train démarre et que le paysage ne devienne vraiment barbant. Il était plutôt mignon, il fallait le dire, avec ses cheveux noir de jais ébouriffés. Mais quand je vis ses yeux, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Ils étaient d'un vert époustouflant. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

D'un autre côté, quand on venait de passer dix mois dans une école pour filles, ce n'était pas difficile de trouver beau le premier homme croisé sur son chemin.

Il leva la tête et je détournai les yeux en rougissant. Au bout de quelques minutes, une fois qu'il fut de nouveau plongé dans sa lecture, je repris mon examen. Il portait un pull noir, aux manches longues – étrange, aujourd'hui il faisait plutôt chaud pourtant – et un pantalon. Pas un jean : un pantalon. C'était assez rare de nos jours pour être souligné. Je ne réussis pas à deviner la marque de sa montre, donc impossible de savoir s'il était plutôt riche ou pas. Non, je n'étais pas une fille vénale : disons plutôt que l'argent, chez un beau garçon, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau.

Il dégageait une certaine aura de mystère. Pourquoi ? Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que son livre avait l'air très ancien, et les pages ressemblaient à du parchemin. J'aurais rêvé de le lire, moi aussi de nombreux secrets devaient être cachés à l'intérieur… Mais au moment où je le pensais, il leva les yeux, me remarqua, et ferma son livre d'un coup sec. Avant que je n'aie pu en lire le titre, il le rangea dans son sac et en sortit un autre : le nouveau bouquin était tout neuf et inintéressant au possible.

Le voyage reprit son cours et je rêvassai en me demandant ce que je pourrais bien faire pendant les deux mois à venir. D'une, me vernir les ongles des pieds. Essentiel pour commencer les vacances. Ensuite, faire mon shopping d'été. J'allais devoir me contenter des magasins de Canterbury, mais peut-être allais-je réussir à obtenir de mes parents un petit aller-retour pour Londres ? Acheter quelques livres aussi, et puis un nouveau maillot de bain pour bronzer dans le jardin derrière la maison je n'étais pas sûre de rentrer dans celui de l'année passée. Evidemment, regarder la télé, beaucoup ça m'avait manqué. Ah, et puis remplir mon Ipod, les chansons de cette année commençaient à me lasser…

Quand le bel inconnu descendit, je le suivis vaguement du regard sur le quai. Il passa derrière un pilier, et j'attendais de le voir continuer son chemin de l'autre côté. Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Se cachait-il ? Mais de quoi ? Et n'était-il pas un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de jeux puérils ?

Le train redémarra, et je regardai attentivement derrière le pilier quand nous le dépassâmes.

Rien.

Cette observation me glaça. Je finis par me convaincre que mon imagination devait me jouer des tours je ne l'avais pas vu passer de l'autre côté, c'était tout. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Je reléguai rapidement cet épisode au fond de ma mémoire.

OoOoO

Trois jours : c'était très exactement le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour rattraper mon retard dans mes séries télé, acheter deux maillots de bain et trois robes légères, me vernir les ongles, dévorer des magazines peoples, préparer ma valise et partir pour la maison de mes grands-parents.

Alors que nous nous étions arrêtés à une station-service, je discutai avec ma mère autour d'un café Papa prenait son temps pour choisir un donut. Elle me tenait au courant de l'état de santé de la famille.

« Mon père ne va pas très bien, me dit-elle.

- Comme d'habitude ou pire ?

- Comme d'habitude… Il faudra que tu lui rendes visite en rentrant. Quant aux parents de ton père, ils vont bien.

- Comment s'est passée l'opération pour placer le pacemaker sur le cœur de Papy ?

- Bien. Il se repose à la maison. Enfin, il se repose… dans la mesure du possible. »

Nous sourîmes toutes les deux. Difficile de se reposer, en effet, avec ma grand-mère dans les parages.

« Combien de temps reste-t-on chez eux ? »

Je m'attendais à une semaine ou plus, mais ma mère me surprit agréablement :

« Deux jours. Ils veulent partir en Italie, après. Jane, pourrais-tu essayer d'avoir l'air moins réjouie ? Ce sont les parents de ton père, après tout.

- Désolée…

- Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu n'arrives pas à les supporter ?

- LA supporter, Maman. Tu sais qu'une fois, elle m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait _élargie_ ?

- Elle radote, soupira-t-elle. Elle me l'a déjà dit à moi aussi… mais j'avais une excuse, j'étais enceinte de toi.

- Est-ce qu'elle avait des frères et sœurs ? »

Etrangement, personne n'avait jamais évoqué la filiation de ma grand-mère. Quand j'avais demandé à Papa, une fois, il avait froncé les sourcils et m'avait répondu qu'elle était fille unique. Je ne l'avais pas cru je trouvais ça suspect. Et j'avais eu raison.

« Elle avait une sœur.

- Avait ?

- Elle est morte, je crois. Il y a longtemps.

- Tu m'étonnes. Avoir Mamie pour sœur, quelle plaie ça doit être ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire, puis, trois secondes plus tard, ma mère me réprimanda. Trois secondes trop tard.

« C'est vrai, ça ? je repris, curieuse.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne sais même plus comment je l'ai appris, peut-être que je me suis inventé ça. Il me semble qu'il y a un membre de sa famille dont elle ne parle jamais. Peut-être que c'est ton père qui m'en a parlé… Oui, c'est ça. Il m'a dit que c'était une histoire pas vraiment intéressante et à oublier.

- Et tu l'as écouté ?

- Oui. Ton père est un homme réfléchi, Jane. S'il me dit qu'il ne faut pas y penser, il y a une bonne raison. Et tu ferais mieux de suivre son conseil aussi, ma chérie. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour enflammer ma curiosité.

OoOoO

Mes grands-parents habitaient une banlieue pavillonnaire dans le Surrey. Là, pour le coup, c'était encore pire qu'à Canterbury. Je dis rapidement bonjour à mes grands-parents en arrivant, puis m'installai dans ma chambre à l'étage – la chambre d'amis. Elle était étrangement vide, pas décorée du tout : une armoire, une table, un lit, et puis c'était tout. Mamie avait plutôt tendance à rajouter de la dentelle et des tableaux partout.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit. Deux jours. Courage, Jane. Ça passerait vite.

« JANE ! Viens prendre l'apéritif ! »

Dans ma surprise, je me cognai la tête contre le mur et mon bracelet s'ouvrit et tomba. Je n'eus pas le temps de le rattraper : il se glissa derrière le lit. Tant pis, je le récupérerais après. Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre et arrivai dans le salon. Papy me frotta les cheveux avec le plat de la main (fierté ? satisfaction ?) et Mamie m'observa de bas en haut pour vérifier qu'aucune rondeur n'avait échappé à son regard d'aigle tout à l'heure.

Le repas vint. C'était délicieux, je devais le reconnaître Mamie savait faire la cuisine. Mais je faisais à peine attention à ce que je mangeais : je préparais mes mots. Ce que j'allais dire allait peut-être changer le cours de mes vacances ici. Et je peux vous dire que deux jours ici, généralement, c'était long.

Le dessert arriva. Mamie servit une part de gâteau à chacun, puis nous commençâmes à manger. Je n'y touchai pas j'étais trop excitée.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je me lançai.

« Mamie, tu avais une sœur ? »

Silence.

Papy s'étouffa avec son gâteau et avala d'un trait son verre d'eau. Mamie laissa tomber sa cuillère sur son assiette. Dans ses yeux se disputaient surprise, colère et terreur.

« Pourquoi ? » lâche-t-elle finalement d'un ton sec.

Je sentis le regard de ma mère sur moi, et j'aperçus un coup d'œil soupçonneux de mon père adressé à elle. Pour l'innocenter, je répondis :

« J'ai trouvé une photo de toi avec une autre fille, dans ma chambre. «

Silence.

« Ça devait être une amie à moi, répondit-elle. Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur.

- Ah bon. Pourtant, tu lui ressembles.

- La photo devait être de mauvaise qualité, alors, je ne lui ai jamais ressemblé », grogna-t-elle.

Aha ! Je touchais au but !

« A qui ?

- A mon amie, bien sûr », rétorqua-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête.

« Oh, d'accord. Je me suis trompée, désolée. Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour vos vacances en Espagne ? »

La conversation peina à se rétablir, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle était bien relancée je cale mon dos contre le dossier de ma chaise, satisfaite. A présent, j'en étais certaine : Mamie avait une sœur. Et je saurais pourquoi elle niait son existence, coûte que coûte. Il me restait deux jours. Brusquement, ça me paraissait bien court.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous quittâmes la table et je remontai rapidement dans ma chambre pour éviter la confrontation avec ma mère. Malheureusement, elle me suivit et plaqua sa main contre la porte de ma chambre pour m'empêcher de la fermer. Elle se glissa derrière moi et s'appuya contre le battant, bras croisés, l'air irrité. Assise sur le lit, je me sentais toute petite.

« Montre-moi cette photo, Jane.

- Quelle photo ? je tentai en essayant de prendre un air innocent.

- Celle dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, avec ta grand-mère.

- C'est-à-dire que… je l'ai perdue.

- Bien évidemment. Je t'ai dit de ne pas en parler, tu te souviens ? C'est douloureux pour elle, et pour le reste de ta famille ! Il faut que tu admettes que tu ne peux pas toujours tout savoir, Jane respecte le bonheur des autres. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse ça, non ? »

Je secouai piteusement la tête.

« Bon. Ne recommence plus, Jane, laisse cette histoire de côté et tiens-toi bien. Ça ne durera que deux jours, tu peux y arriver, non ? »

J'acquiesçai. Elle me souhaita une bonne nuit et ferma la porte derrière moi.

Pour le coup, cette fois-ci, peut-être que je devrais écouter ma mère. Qu'est-ce que ça allait m'apporter de plus, de toute façon, de savoir si ma grand-mère avait une sœur ou pas ? J'avais décidé que cette vieille mégère ne faisait pas partie de ma famille, alors quel était l'intérêt ? Et si ça faisait de la peine aussi à mon pauvre grand-père qui n'avait rien fait dans cette affaire, c'était vraiment injuste.

Pleine de bons sentiments, je m'apprêtai à me coucher quand je me souvins que j'avais laissé tomber mon bracelet de l'autre côté du lit, plus tôt dans la soirée. Je glissai ma main entre le sommier et le mur à grand peine et cherchai à tâtons la chaîne perdue. Pendant quelques secondes, mes doigts nettoyèrent la poussière… jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent quelque chose de solide. Je l'attrapai entre mon index et mon majeur : ce n'était pas mon bracelet, c'était un morceau de papier. Quand je le tirai de là, je réalisai que c'était un polaroïd.

Je tournai la photographie vers moi et écarquillai les yeux : on aurait dit ma grand-mère à l'âge de quinze ans. Elle posait, boudeuse, auprès d'une jeune fille un peu plus jeune qu'elle, aux cheveux roux et aux grands yeux verts. Et qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus incroyable.

_La photo bougeait._

A présent, c'était certain : il y avait un gros, GROS secret dans la famille de Mamie. Et moi, Jane Petunia Dursley, je le découvrirais.

* * *

Oh là là, la surprise de ouf t'as vu !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir, et ça me motive à fond, vous avez pas idée :)

Très bientôt sur mon blog (maksstories. skyrock. com), un extrait du chapitre 2. N'hésitez pas à passer si vous avez du temps à tuer :)


	3. Le trésor du grenier

Coucou les gens !

Alors déjà, j'aimerais laisser un petit mot d'explication sans passer pour une extrémiste… Ça va être difficile mais je vais tenter le coup !

L'inceste, dans la juridiction française, pour des individus d'une même génération, c'est entre frère et sœur. A partir de cousin germain, tout est autorisé.

Après, les tabous de la société et l'éducation entrent évidemment en jeu pour la perception de l'inceste par chacun. En ce qui me concerne, mes grands-parents maternels sont cousins germains (=leurs mamans respectives étaient sœurs), donc je ne vois rien de mal à ce type d'unions. J'ai conscience qu'il s'agit d'une question de culture, et je ne vous demande pas de vous unir à vos cousins ; seulement de tolérer sans juger les gens qui le font, les gens qui ont un point de vue différent du vôtre en somme. And the world will be a better place!

Voilà, je voulais juste mettre ça au clair :)

Soit dit en passant, Jane trouve hyper-beau quasiment tous les mecs qu'elle rencontre. Elle n'est pas très compliquée, comme fille ! Donc ne vous faites pas trop de films à chaque fois qu'elle a la langue pendante devant un mec, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va finir avec… loin de là ! (En l'occurrence, je me tâte encore à introduire une romance dans cette fic…)

Ah, et j'ai oublié de mettre un extrait du chapitre 2 sur le blog… Désolée:/

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

J'avais passé toute la nuit à réfléchir, regardant la photographie à la lumière de la lune. La fille rousse – la sœur de Mamie, j'en étais sûre – faisait un grand sourire à la caméra en agitant la main, puis se tournait vers la jeune Pétunia et prenait un air peiné. Celle-ci lui décochait un coup d'œil furieux, et sa sœur dessinait un sourire du bout des doigts sur son visage, mimant ce que chacun est supposé faire quand on pose pour une photo. Alors Pétunia tournait la tête de l'autre côté, l'air méprisant la rouquine regardait à nouveau la caméra, puis refaisait le sourire du début en agitant la main, et ça reprenait ainsi, éternellement.

Une photo qui bougeait ! Et datant de la jeunesse de ma grand-mère – les années 1970 ! Déjà qu'aujourd'hui, en 2025, j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'une telle technologie n'existait toujours pas… Et si la sœur de Mamie était un agent secret ? Ou quelque chose d'approchant ? Si ça se trouvait, elle faisait partie des services secrets anglais… Et si c'était le cas, Mamie serait la première à être furieuse – elle aurait adoré avoir cette opportunité.

Ses yeux me faisaient penser aux miens, mais pas par leur couleur. Les miens étaient bleus, et les siens d'un vert émeraude – j'avais déjà vu ces yeux quelque part… Ça me revient ! Le garçon du train ! Allons, Jane, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça – ses yeux étaient aussi vifs que les miens sur les photos. Quand on prend les gens en photo, leurs yeux sont souvent éteints. Mais les miens avaient toujours l'air plus vrai que nature – et c'était aussi le cas de ma grand-tante présumée.

Le lendemain, j'étais épuisée. Evidemment, c'est ce qui arrive quand on ne dort pas de la nuit…

– Ça va, Jenny ? me demanda gentiment ma grand-mère.

– Mal dormi, c'est tout, je grognai en m'affalant à table pour boire mon café.

– Tu vas être fatiguée toute la journée ? Parce que Papy et moi voulions vous amener au marché…

Wouaouh, quelle activité !

– Allez-y sans moi, répondis-je. Je regarderai la télé et je lirai.

Et je bronzerais dehors, mais déjà que Mamie n'aimait pas trop mes mini-jupes, je n'allais pas lui faire savoir que j'avais l'intention de sortir en bikini dans le jardin d'où tous les voisins pouvaient me voir.

Je végétai devant la télé, puis je me préparai des pâtes pour le déjeuner. Ce ne fut qu'une fois mon repas fini que je réalisai l'aubaine.

La maison. Pour. Moi. Toute. Seule.

Et tous les secrets de Mamie à ma merci.

Je débarrassai rapidement la table, puis fouillai dans ma poche et en sortis la photo, pliée en deux. Je la comparai à des photographies de Mamie, plus jeune : me portant dans ses bras alors que j'étais bébé, exactement dans la même posture en train de porter mon père une vingtaine d'années plutôt, ou encore le jour de son mariage avec Papy. Les photographies étaient les unes à côté des autres dans des cadres très laids sur une étagère. C'était sur la plus ancienne des trois qu'elle ressemblait le plus à la jeune fille revêche du polaroïd mouvant. C'était donc bien ma grand-mère.

Où trouver des preuves de l'existence de sa sœur ? Dans ses affaires personnelles, bien sûr. Sans l'ombre d'un remord, je me dirigeai droit vers sa chambre et retournai ses tiroirs. De vieilles photos d'identité, des passeports, des livres, des marques-pages… un journal intime. Malheureusement elle ne parlait que de la vie des voisins à l'intérieur. Je fouillai leur bureau : lettres, factures. Je secouai la tête, dépitée. Rien !

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil entre les vinyles du placard à côté de la télé, je me plongeai dans les albums photo du salon. Des photos de mes grands-parents en vacances, des photos de mon père pendant toute son enfance. Seul, avec ses deux parents son enfance n'avait pas dû être très heureuse. D'ailleurs, il faisait la tête sur la majorité des photos. Il ne devait pas vraiment aimer ça. Sur l'une d'elles, il était âgé d'à peine un an et portait un bonnet couvert de pompons. Je pouffai de rire et passai à un autre album.

J'arrivai au bout d'une heure au fond de l'armoire. L'album était plein de poussière et les photos à l'intérieur n'étaient pas toutes en couleur. C'était des photos de l'enfance de Mamie. Curieusement, il en manquait beaucoup : elles avaient été retirées sans être remplacées. J'examinai minutieusement chacune des photos, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que ma grand-mère et ses parents.

Tous les albums étaient maintenant par terre, autour de moi, étalés comme les pétales d'une fleur j'étais sur le point de les ranger, quand, au fond du placard, je vis une photographie. Je m'en saisis, me demandant ce qui avait pu la faire tomber…

Bruit de voiture.

Catastrophée, je rangeai tous les albums le plus rapidement possible, dans l'ordre où je les avais pris, proprement. Je claquai la porte de l'armoire alors que j'entendais des bruits de pas sur le perron. Je fourrai la photo solitaire dans ma poche, avec l'autre, mouvante, et me jetai sur le canapé tout en m'emparant de la télécommande. J'appuyai sur un bouton au hasard.

– Jane ? Ça va ?

– Mouais, j'regarde la télé, criai-je par-dessus le canapé, illustration parfaite de la nonchalance.

– Jane ! Tiens-toi droite !

– Je suis en vacances », grognai-je en me redressant tout de même.

J'avais été à deux doigts d'être prise la main dans le sac.

Je fus obligée d'écouter le compte-rendu du marché – j'avais vraiment bien fait de ne pas y aller, j'aurais péri d'ennui – alors que j'étais impatiente de monter dans ma chambre pour voir cette photo. Serait-ce l'une des photos retirées de l'ancien album ? Ou bien simplement une énième photo de mon père bébé ? Finalement, à dix-sept heures, après un goûter interminable, j'eus le droit d'aller prendre ma douche. J'eus du mal à ne pas monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, et pris la précaution de fermer ma porte à clé derrière moi, avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit.

Je sortis la photographie de ma poche et la dépliai, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je soufflai de dépit : c'était la photo mouvante. Je plongeai à nouveau ma main dans mon jean et sortis la deuxième. Inconsciemment, je retins mon souffle. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je posai les yeux sur la photographie.

Bingo.

_centerPétunia et Lily, 15 mai 1967/center_

Les deux petites filles jouaient dans un jardin. La photo était immobile. Elles avaient l'air très heureuses et se ressemblaient énormément. L'une d'elles était blonde et avait un sourire poli : c'était Mamie. L'autre était rousse – la même rousse que celle de la photo mouvante – et souriait de toutes ses dents, comme si elle voulait que le photographe soit capable de les compter cette pensée me fit sourire à mon tour.

Lily. C'était son prénom. Elle ressemblait tellement à la jeune Pétunia, on aurait pu croire qu'elles étaient jumelles si elles n'avaient pas des couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux si différents…

Lily Evans. Pourquoi ta sœur voulait-elle t'effacer de sa vie ?

OoOoO

– Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, Jenny, me fit remarquer ma mère une fois que nous sommes à table.

– C'est parce que c'est très bon », répondis-je en enfournant une grosse bouchée de tourte aux champignons dans la bouche.

C'était surtout parce que je réfléchissais depuis tout à l'heure. Mamie aimait sa sœur quand elles étaient âgées de six ou sept ans. Mais moins de dix ans plus tard, elle la détestait – bien que la réciproque soit fausse. Plus tard, elle la faisait disparaître de sa vie. Que lui avait fait Lily ?

Le problème, c'était que je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce que j'avais découvert aujourd'hui dans la maison du moins c'est ce qu'il me semblait… En plus, je n'avais même pas l'absolue certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de sa sœur. Certes, elles étaient ensemble à 7 ans et à 15 ans certes, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Mais je ne pouvais encore rien affirmer.

Je ne croyais pas qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit à découvrir dans la chambre de mes parents – c'était l'ancienne chambre de Papa, pourquoi y aurait-il des indices sur Lily à l'intérieur ? Pas vraiment une bonne cachette si vous voulez mon avis. Evidemment, je craignais que Mamie n'ait tout détruit. Mais je continuais d'espérer.

Mon grand-père alluma la radio et la régla sur une chaîne de vieilleries. Un tube ultra-ringard fit bientôt office de fond sonore. J'avais hâte qu'il se termine ça m'empêchait de me concentrer. Le suivant, en revanche, fut plus sympathique c'était rythmé et la voix du chanteur était grave et profonde. Mais Mamie fit une grimace et Papy changea de station.

– Vous n'aimez pas le King, madame ? demanda poliment Maman à Mamie.

– Je ne le supporte pas, dit-elle d'un air pincé. Je _déteste_ Elvis Presley.

– C'est bizarre.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça, Jane ?

Silence. Tous s'étaient tournés vers moi. Est-ce que je devais dire que j'avais trouvé des vinyles d'Elvis Presley tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi en aurait-elle si elle le détestait ?

Et si ce n'étaient pas les siens ? Et si elle détestait Elvis parce que quelqu'un qu'elle haïssait l'adorait ? Par exemple, à tout hasard, une certaine Lily ?

– Parce que… je l'aime beaucoup, moi.

Mon père me regarda bizarrement :

– Ah bon ?

– C'est Katy qui me l'a fait découvrir il y a deux semaines, inventai-je. Je trouve ça sympa. Rythmé et, euh… sympa. Enfin, les goûts et les couleurs…

Mamie acquiesça, satisfaite.

Moi, je n'étais pas satisfaite du tout. Non, satisfaite n'était pas le mot. J'aurais plutôt dit… _curieuse__._

Le temps passa. L'heure d'aller se coucher arriva. Je prétexte vouloir lire dans le salon, plus frais que ma chambre, et tous s'en allèrent. J'attendis quelques minutes, puis, quand il n'y eut plus un bruit, je me dirigeai vers le meuble à vinyles. C'était bien ça : il y avait deux albums d'Elvis Presley. Je les sortis et retirai les vinyles des pochettes. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans l'une… mais l'autre contenait un papier. Ou plutôt un parchemin. L'écriture qui la parcourait était déliée et l'encre d'un bleu assez pâle c'était une prise de notes.

_Philtre de l'acteur – pour mentir parfaitement_

_3 yeux de crapauds frais_

_Nerf de dragon (cb ?)_

_Ecaille de tortue (2 ou 3 ? Tortue de mer ? terre ?)_

_Plumes de Jobarbille/hippogriffe_

_Poudre de scarabée_

_A base de venin de serpent (3 mL PAS +)_

_Utiliser chaudron avec fond solide et louche en acier inoxydable._

_Mélanger yeux/venin en tournant ds sens aiguilles montre. Broyer écaille tortue, ajouter bcp eau, puis plumes + poudre. Tremper nerf (cb de temps ?) = 3min27s. Chauffer à feu doux pdt 3 jours._

_Essai sur grenouille peu concluants. Plumes ou tortue ?_

Sceptique, je glissai le papier dans ma poche et range les vinyles avant de remonter dans ma chambre. C'était pourtant une écriture d'adulte. Quel genre d'adulte s'amusait à écrire des recettes de potions magiques ?

Et si c'était ça, le problème de Lily ? Si elle était restée complètement gamine ? Peut-être que Mamie la détestait d'être anormale…

Je n'étais pas satisfaite de cette théorie. Dépitée, je fermai la lumière de ma chambre et m'endormis rapidement.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Papy proposa de manger à l'extérieur, vu le beau temps. Le déjeuner fut agréable il faisait chaud, le ciel était très bleu, quelques oiseaux chantaient.

– Jane, tu es toute rouge, tu vas attraper une insolation. Tu n'as pas pris de chapeau ?

– Non. Je vais rentrer un petit moment, c'est vrai que je commence à avoir un peu mal à la tête.

Je remontai lentement les escaliers et m'apprêtai à poser ma main sur la poignée de ma porte mais dessus se trouvait une araignée. Je fis un bond en arrière et regardai le monstre rejoindre la porte, puis la grimper, et marcher sur le plafond… jusqu'à passer par une fente.

Ou pour être plus précise : une trappe.

Je fixai la trappe quelques secondes, stupéfaite. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir là-haut ? Et si c'était une cachette ? Je fonçai dans ma chambre et ramenai une chaise et ma malle. Je les empilai sous la trappe puis grimpai jusqu'au plafond. Je poussai la petite porte au-dessus de moi et me hissai difficilement à l'étage supérieur, faisant tomber l'édifice sous moi – tant pis, je verrais plus tard comment redescendre.

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de poussière de ma vie. Il devait y en avoir une couche d'au moins cinq centimètres ! Je refermai la trappe et me redressai : j'avais à peine la place de me tenir debout. Une petite fenêtre ronde éclairait un peu la pièce. Il y avait des araignées à tous les coins.

Et puis il y avait aussi ce coffre. Ce coffre en bois, ancien, fermé par un verrou, et diablement mystérieux… Je m'en approchai et tentai de l'ouvrir avec une pince à cheveux. Dommage, ça ne marchait jamais comme dans les films…

A côté du coffre se trouvait un chaudron. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que j'en voyais un. Evidemment, je pense à la fausse recette de potion magique d'hier. Et si ça appartenait à Lily ? Je jetai un œil à l'intérieur : quelques fioles et tubes à essai qui n'avaient pas la même forme que ceux que j'utilisais en cours de chimie, et un petit couteau à la lame très brillante. Sans hésiter, je l'enfonçai dans le verrou et tournai le manche d'un coup sec. Il y eut un déclic. Satisfaite, je soulevai le couvercle.

Des lettres.

Des centaines et des centaines de lettres.

Je fouillai à l'intérieur, ma curiosité enflammée. Sous les enveloppes moisies se trouvaient : un bocal rempli d'yeux – je ne voulais pas savoir de quoi –, un chapeau de sorcière, une cape en velours, un livre de coiffure, un autre de cuisine, encore un autre écrit avec un alphabet que je n'avais jamais vu nulle part et un dernier s'intitulant « Encyclopédie Sorcière à l'usage des nés-moldus » un appareil photo et plein d'autres photographies, celles qui manquaient dans l'album à moitié vide d'hier des manuels de cours complètement farfelus (_Manuel de Métamorphoses à l'usage des Débutants_, _Les Animaux Fantastiques_, _Le livre des sorts et enchantements_), des chocolats périmés venant de chez « Honeydukes » (ça devait être une ancienne marque, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler), des plumes et de l'encre, mais aussi des poupées, du maquillage, une brosse à dents, une demi-douzaine de chouchous, une bouteille de parfum, quelques carnets, et des plumes.

Pour une bonne partie des objets, j'étais tentée de penser que Mamie voulait se débarrasser de toutes les affaires de sa sœur mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre, alors elle avait préféré les réunir et les abandonner ici.

Pour le reste, par contre…

J'étais déchirée. Je commençais par quoi ? Les lettres ou les livres ? Je finis par attraper une lettre, la première qui m'arriva dans la main. Elle était adressée aux parents de ma grand-mère, Monsieur et madame Evans.

_7 juin 1976_

_Chers Papa et Maman_

_C'est bientôt les vacances ! Je suis folle de joie à l'idée de vous retrouver, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Mary a dit qu'elle pourrait venir un moment pendant les vacances à la maison. Est-ce que je pourrais aussi aller chez elle pendant le mois d'août ? Elle a des places pour un concert des Kangaroos et je meurs d'envie d'y aller !_

_Je travaille sans relâche à cause des BUSEs qui approchent. Et dire que dans deux ans ce sera encore pire avec les ASPICs ! Je me demande comment je vais faire. Je suis un peu énervée parce que James Potter – un garçon à Gryffondor aussi – ne travaille pas du tout, et pourtant je sais qu'il va s'en sortir avec les félicitations du jury. C'est tellement injuste !_

_Comment allez-vous ? Et comment va Pétunia ? Faites-lui un bisou de ma part – ou au moins faites lui un bisou de loin si elle refuse. J'espère qu'un jour j'arrangerai les choses avec elle._

_Je vous embrasse bien fort. A très bientôt !_

_Lily Evans, votre fille qui vous aime. _

C'était la preuve que je cherchais. Lily Evans, sœur haïe de Pétunia Evans. Je n'avais pas compris la moitié de sa lettre : c'était quoi, les BUSEs et les ASPICs ? Et Gryffondor ? Je savais que le Gryffon était un genre de lion – ou un chien, je n'étais plus sûre … Bizarre. En tout cas, il semblait qu'elle aussi était en internat. Peut-être que Gryffondor avait un rapport avec ça ? Je sentais que j'allais passer du temps sur wikipédia en rentrant à la maison…

J'attrapai une autre lettre. C'était un faire-part de mariage, celui de Lily Evans et James Potter. Un mot était griffonné à la va-vite en-dessous des lettres imprimées.

_Pétunia, c'est un jour important pour moi, j'espère que tu viendras. Au moins pour représenter nos parents. J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là. Bisous._

Je me demandais si elle était venue.

_29 octobre 1981_

_Pétunia, _

_Pendant toutes ces années j'ai fait des efforts pour que tu m'acceptes à nouveau comme ta sœur. Mais j'en ai assez, à présent. Je tire un trait sur ma vie de moldue, et toi avec. S'il te plaît, réunis toutes mes affaires – je sais que tu les as gardées quelque part, tu ne vends jamais rien – et je viendrai bientôt les chercher (surtout, n'oublie pas les vinyles d'Elvis). Comme ça, tu n'auras plus jamais aucun souvenir de moi, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. C'est ce que tu aurais voulu, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Maintenant, j'ai un mari aimant et un enfant adorable, je me suis reconstruit une famille. Tu n'es que ma sœur biologique, Pétunia. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement. Tout est de ta faute._

_Lily P._

Ouh-là. Vive l'amour fraternel.

Encore ce mot : « moldu ». Je me demandais ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire. Etait-ce un code ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je savais maintenant pourquoi toutes les affaires de Lily étaient réunies : elle avait l'intention de les récupérer… mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Etait-elle morte avant d'en avoir eu l'occasion ? Ou bien ma grand-mère avait-elle changé d'avis et tout gardé pour elle, rien que pour embêter sa sœur ?

_Miss Pétunia Evans, _

_Je suis navré de devoir vous informer que nous ne pouvons vous accueillir à l'école de Poudlard. Vous n'en avez pas les capacités et vous ne vivriez pas à l'aise parmi nous. _

_Si c'est l'envie de rejoindre votre cadette, Miss Lily Evans, qui vous a poussée à m'écrire cette lettre, sachez qu'elle reviendra régulièrement pendant les vacances et que je suis sûr qu'elle ne vous oubliera pas. _

_J'espère que vous saurez recevoir mes excuses les plus sincères._

_A. Dumbledore_

Poudlard ? Une école ? Jamais entendu parler non plus… Ce devait être l'internat de Lily. Décidément, j'avais hâte d'avoir accès à internet. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu y aller ? « Pas les capacités », qu'est-ce que cet A. Dumbledore pouvait bien vouloir dire par là ?

– JANE !

Flûte !

– Oui ?

– Où es-tu ?

– Dans, euh… le… grenier !

– Le grenier ?

– Oui ! J'ai trouvé… des vinyles d'Elvis Presley !

Je les repérai au moment où je l'annonçai à ma grand-mère : ils étaient empilés dans un coin de la pièce, à côté d'une vieille platine.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ?

– J'étais curieuse…

J'ouvris la trappe et passe la tête : Mamie était en-dessous et levait le visage vers moi, l'air pincé.

– Quand vas-tu arrêter de te laisser guider par ta curiosité ? Tu es couverte de poussière, Jenny ! Descends vite, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes de maladie.

– Je peux prendre les vinyles ? Tu as dit que tu ne les aimais pas.

– Je te les offre.

Elle eut soudain l'air assaillie d'un doute :

– Où sont-ils rangés, d'ailleurs ?

– Dans un coin à côté du coffre, répondis-je. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'ouvrir.

Soulagée, elle s'éloigna en me lançant qu'elle allait me rapporter une échelle. Je refermai la trappe et courus au coffre : il est temps de faire un choix, Jane ! J'empochai un petit carnet, un chouchou, l'appareil photo et une lettre au hasard. Je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir emporter l'Encyclopédie pour les « nés-moldus » elle était trop volumineuse, je me serais fait remarquer. Je refermai le coffre et fourrai le couteau qui m'avait servi à l'ouvrir dans ma poche, quand ma grand-mère s'écria :

– Jane, je suis là ! Tu as choisi les vinyles ?

– Ouais, je les prends tous ! répondis-je en poussant la pile de disques vers la trappe.

Un à un, je les lui passai – elle avait pris soin de mettre des gants en latex pour ne pas les toucher, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient très sales.

Je redescendis enfin sans manquer de jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière. J'aurais tellement aimé lire chacun de ces livres et chacune de ces lettres… Malheureusement, je n'aurais plus d'occasion de monter légitimement à cet étage de la maison de mes grands-parents.

J'espérai que je ne m'étais pas trompée pour ce que j'avais pris avec moi.

OoOoO

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et rangé mes affaires, nous repartîmes pour Canterbury. C'était sans doute la première fois de ma vie que je regrettais de ne pas rester plus longtemps au 4, Privet Drive. D'un autre côté, j'avais extrêmement hâte de rentrer à la maison pour pouvoir être seule dans ma chambre et étudier tout ce que j'avais chipé dans le coffre de ma grand-tante. Sur le retour, Papa pensa me faire plaisir en mettant une chaîne radio de vieilles chansons et me lança un sourire entendu en même temps que Maman quand « Hound Dog » passa. Je pensai qu'Elvis Presley allait rapidement m'ennuyer. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, à ce pauvre homme : il m'avait bien aidée pour ma couverture.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes. J'ouvris rapidement la porte de la maison et me ruai dans ma chambre pour déballer mes affaires… et certaines en particulier.

Je commençai par ouvrir le carnet. C'était un journal intime, comme je le pensais il datait de 1972. A l'intérieur Lily Evans racontait son quotidien à l'école de Poudlard. Une chose était certaine, c'était que cette fille avait beaucoup d'imagination : là-bas, elle suivait des cours de Potions, de Sortilèges, d'Histoire de la Magie (enseignée par un fantôme)… L'établissement parfait pour le sorcier novice ! Peut-être que c'était parce que Lily adorait la magie que Pétunia, si terre-à-terre et dépourvue d'imagination, la détestait ?

La lettre était une lettre d'admission du « Collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie », dirigée par Albus Dumbledore. Tiens, tiens… Ce nom me disait quelque chose ! N'était-ce pas l'auteur de la lettre qui était adressée à Pétunia ?

Je commençai à me demander si Lily Evans ne souffrait pas de dédoublement de la personnalité. Elle aurait inventé ce monde magique, l'école de sorcellerie et tout le toutim, directeur compris, école dans laquelle elle aurait été acceptée et pas sa sœur. Avec son autre personnalité, elle aurait écrit cette lettre ainsi que l'autre – ce qui expliquait le changement de l'écriture.

Oui, mais Lily aimait sa sœur et vice-versa… Pourquoi l'aurait-elle exclue de son monde ? Il y avait quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Et cette histoire n'expliquait pas la photo mouvante. Les services secrets n'auraient pas engagé une folle, non ?

Je m'emparai de l'appareil photo et l'observai sous toutes ses coutures. Il était à l'ancienne, mais « Photomatik » était une marque dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler – et wikipédia non plus, à en croire mon ordinateur. Je pris une photo de moi dans le miroir de mon placard et attendis que le polaroid soit imprimé, puis que l'image apparaisse.

L'image était mouvante. Je me voyais poser devant le miroir, chercher la meilleure position pour placer l'appareil photo, et appuyer sur le déclencheur. J'avais eu une bonne intuition en piquant l'appareil : c'était sûrement celui à l'origine de l'autre photo mouvante.

Comment Lily Evans avait-elle pu être en possession d'un tel objet ?

– Jane, à table !

– J'arrive !

Je m'emparai du chouchou et le rinçai à l'eau du robinet en même temps que je me lavai les mains. Il était doré et très brillant. Je me demandais en quoi il était fait… Je le remis dans ma poche pour en pas attirer l'attention de mes parents et descendis manger.

Après le dîner, je me précipitai sur mon ordinateur.

Ho…ney…dukes… Rechercher.

Les premiers résultats concernaient la chanson populaire A Taste of Honey reprise Duke Pearson. Aucun rapport. Avec « Honeydukes Chocolat », je ne trouvai rien de plus que des magasins en ligne de confiserie dont les noms n'avaient rien à voir avec Honeydukes. Peut-être était-ce une petite entreprise ? Sans doute. Mais j'étais tout de même étonnée de ne pas en trouver une trace, même infime.

Al…bus… Dumbledore… Rechercher.

A part quelques pages en latin sur le mot « Albus », je ne trouvai pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Je passai donc à Gryffondor.

_Essayez avec cette orthographe : Gryffon dort_

Plein de très belles images de Gryffons – qui sont des lions à tête et ailes d'aigle – en train de dormir. Mais de Gryffondor, point. Ça commençait à être très étrange. Lily aurait pu inventer tout ça – Poudlard, qui ne renvoyait à rien du tout d'après mon moteur de recherche, y compris – mais créer une boîte de chocolat et sa marque, c'était quand même un peu gros… Même si ça restait théoriquement possible.

Je commençai à être sceptique. Il me manquait quelque chose d'essentiel pour poursuivre cette enquête. Mais quoi ? Je soupirai et me calai contre le dossier de ma chaise tout en m'attachant les cheveux avec l'élastique de Lily. Faites que ça m'inspire !

J'ajoutai quelques musiques d'Elvis Presley sur mon Ipod, jetai un œil aux vinyles récupérés pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres papiers ou photos cachés à l'intérieur, puis lus à nouveau des pages du journal de la folle. D'après Google, Pré-au-Lard et Zonko ne voulaient rien dire non plus. Dépitée, j'allais dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents.

AAAH !

– Jane, ça va ?

– Ç-ç-ça va trèèèès bien Maman !

Je m'enfermai à clé et collai mon visage contre le miroir, effarée. Il n'y avait pas de doute… mes cheveux étaient roux ! Où était passée ma blondeur naturelle ? Et… mes cheveux changeaient encore de couleur, ils devenaient noirs !

– AAAAH !

– Jane !

– C'est rien, c'est une araignée ! glapis-je.

– C'est une mygale pour que tu cries comme ça ?

Je retirai l'élastique de mes cheveux pour regarder ceux-ci de plus près et aussitôt, ils redevinrent blonds, comme avant.

Je fixai mon reflet, ébahie. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Je remis le chouchou, et mes cheveux passèrent du blond au brun. Je sursautai, sans hurler cette fois-ci. J'amenai une mèche devant mes yeux : pas de doute, ce n'était pas le miroir qui avait un problème. C'était ce chouchou qui était bizarre.

Je le retirai – hop cheveux blonds – le laissai autour de mon poignet, me brossai les dents et allais me coucher. Dans le noir de ma chambre, je jouai avec l'élastique du bout des doigts, songeuse. J'avais toujours été pragmatique, dans la vie c'était quelque chose que je tenais de mes parents et de mes grands-parents. Je voulais bien croire qu'un appareil photo puisse imprimer des photos mouvantes, après tout, tout était possible avec la technologie. Mais des cheveux qui changeaient de couleur quand ils étaient attachés par un chouchou ?

Je me détestais de dire quelque chose d'aussi énorme, mais ça ressemblait fort à de la sorcellerie.

Et si, après tout, Lily Evans n'était pas folle ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Et cette fois-ci, je ne vous promets rien concernant un ajout d'extrait sur le blog… J'ai peu de temps pour moi en ce moment !

Je réponds très vite à vos super reviews :)

A bientôt !


	4. Rencontre avec Elvis

Aloha les enfants !

Les chapitres qui suivent sont ceux que j'ai le plus retravaillés, parce que je ne sais pas encore trop où je vais et j'ai des choses à finaliser. Donc voilà, je veux respecter ma promesse avec moi-même de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines… J'espère que je ne regretterai pas d'avoir posté ce chapitre :)

Un grand merci à tous les revieweurs ! Vous n'avez pas idée comme ça peut être encourageant, et ça me fait hyper plaisir de retrouver des lecteurs « fidèles » ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !

NB : Selwyn est un personnage seulement évoqué dans GLL, un attrapeur ou un poursuiveur de Serdaigle je crois… Il aura un rôle plus conséquent dans cette fic. Voilà !

Merci à anonym123, Juishi, Nezumibook (merci aussi pour les reviews sur GLL ;)), wow, Hedwigedusor, et les revieweurs sans pseudo !

**Liluvia : **Je suis très flattée que GLL t'aie introduite au monde de la fanfiction… Je te souhaite d'en lire plein d'autres qui te donneront envie d'en lire encore plein d'autres ! Et je n'ai pas tellement de mérite à écrire une histoire sur la fille de Dudley, je ne suis pas la première à le faire (cf la mini-série d'Angélique Pétunia Dursley, de Scaramouche sur hpf, très bien écrit, je te la conseille).

**Fishina : **Pour être honnête, je n'avais même pas pensé à l'éventualité que Jane chercherait les Potter dans l'annuaire… J'imagine que c'est un peu passé de mode, dans les années 2025… Et puis ce qui l'intéresse, ce n'est pas tant la piste « Lily Potter » que la piste « Sorcellerie » ! Enfin, je ne m'étais pas vraiment intéressée à Dudley, sa femme, etc, parce que ça ne me semble pas intéressant – c'est un couple on ne peut plus normal, il n'y a que leur fille qui est un peu barje. Mais du coup, ta remarque m'a fait réfléchir… Je parlerai peut-être un peu plus d'eux dans la suite !

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

* * *

– Ça ne va pas, Jane ?

– Mal dormi.

– Tu es tombée du lit, ce matin. Il est sept heures… Pourtant tu es en vacances.

– Harumph.

– Prends un peu de café.

Dès qu'elle eut fini son petit déjeuner, Maman s'en alla à la librairie. Papa était déjà parti travailler. J'étais seule à la maison. Il faudrait que je me trouve un job d'été, d'ailleurs je supposais que j'allais échouer chez la fleuriste, comme tous les ans.

Je bus mon café, le regard dans le vague. Lily Evans était une sorcière. Je ne croyais pas qu'à dix-sept ans je pourrais encore dire des âneries pareilles mais là, il faut avouer que les éléments convergeaient… L'appareil photo magique, le chouchou ensorcelé Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. J'étais toujours sceptique, et c'était pour ça qu'il fallait que j'enquête davantage : pour pouvoir trancher.

Si ça existait, c'était plutôt amusant. Alors comme ça, les sorciers se cachaient de nous ! Ils avaient une école, directeur inclus, ils pouvaient lancer des sortilèges et fabriquer des potions. On se serait cru dans un conte de fées. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Tout ça n'était pas sérieux… Je devais bien pouvoir trouver une autre explication. Evidemment, j'avais jeté un œil à internet, et nulle part on ne parlait de pouvoir changer la couleur de ses cheveux en enfilant un élastique. Mais bon, la magie n'existait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne savais pas comment j'allais commencer mon enquête. J'éviterais d'en parler à Papa le plus longtemps possible. J'étais sûre qu'il allait me crier dessus et/ou se disputer avec ma mère, et surtout, ne pas répondre à mes questions. En plus, si ça se trouvait, il n'en savait rien. Par contre, ce qui était sûr, c'est que ma mère allait ensuite me sermonner pour remuer les histoires du passé.

Un peu plus tard, je ressortais de chez la fleuriste. Je commencerais à travailler dès la semaine prochaine ça m'occuperait pendant une grande partie des vacances. Je profitai du beau temps et fis un détour par le centre-ville, déambulant parmi les boutiques, laissant traîner mes oreilles auprès des conversations des passants.

– …sais quand seront les soldes ?

– Et elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

– Tu n'aurais pas vu mes clés ?

– Hahaha !

– La cathédrale, c'est vers la gauche ou la droite ?

– On doit les retrouver à dix-sept heures à Pré-au-Lard.

Je me figeai. Pré-au-Lard. C'était le nom du village magique qu'évoquait Lily Evans. Alors ça existait ! Je devais en savoir plus.

Je me mis à suivre le couple qui en parlait. De dos, ils avaient l'air un peu plus âgés que moi le garçon était légèrement plus grand que la fille, dont les boucles brunes cascadaient derrière la tête. Je remarquai qu'elle portait un chouchou similaire au mien, sauf que ses cheveux à elle ne changeaient pas sans cesse de couleur. J'étais fébrile : je tenais une bonne piste, là !

– Je suis au courant, Albus, dit la fille d'un ton las.

Albus ? Comme le directeur de l'école ? Non, il était trop jeune pour être directeur…

– Tu me l'as répété au moins cinquante fois depuis ce matin, reprit-elle. Mais on a encore deux appartements à visiter, avant.

Il se crispa, et elle sembla le remarquer, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

– Ce serait plus rapide et moins contraignant de chercher à Londres.

– On en a déjà parlé, et on s'est mis d'accord sur Canterbury. Ne reviens pas là-dessus, on a perdu beaucoup trop de temps.

Il lâcha sa main qu'il tenait depuis le début, irrité.

– La faute à qui ? Je ne serais pas aussi inquiet si tu ne passais pas ton temps à gaffer avec les Moldus et à t'empêtrer et à perdre du temps !

Moldu ! J'avais lu ce mot quelque part. Mais oui : Encyclopédie à l'usage des nés-moldus. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Une insulte ?

– Oh, ça va, toi ! gronda-t-elle. Je suis nerveuse, c'est tout ! Il y a beaucoup de moldus.

Ils s'engagèrent dans une ruelle et je les suivis, absorbée par leur conversation.

– Oui, sauf que là c'est un peu exagéré, Lucy. Et tu prétends vouloir vivre dans une ville majoritairement moldue ? Tu te fourres continuellement dans les problèmes !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et je m'arrêtai à mon tour en pianotant sur mon téléphone portable, faisant mine d'écrire un SMS.

– Tu veux dire que je suis un boulet, c'est ça ? Tu veux dire que tu ne serais pas capable de vivre en ma compagnie ?

Oho ! Rupture à l'horizon ! Pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais de popcorn quand il y a du vrai spectacle ?

– Peut-être bien que oui, Lucy.

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis lui donna une baffe, l'injuria et s'en alla en courant. Le garçon – « Albus » – passa une main sur la joue où elle l'avait giflé, puis se retourna.

J'étais en plein milieu de la rue et face à lui.

Oups.

– Qui êtes-vous ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

C'est là que je le reconnus. Ces yeux verts, impossible de se tromper : c'était le garçon du train ! Celui qui lisait ce livre si mystérieux… Et si c'était un livre de magie ?

Allons, Jane, reste sérieuse.

– Hum, une passante.

– Qui passait dans un cul-de-sac ?

Ah oui. Flûte.

– Oui, je cherchais, euh… mon… mon chien ! Le voilà !

Ce chiot arrivait à point nommé ! Je me jetai dessus et le pris dans mes bras. La bestiole devait être pleine de puces, mais pour l'instant il était la couverture parfaite.

– Il s'appelle Elvis, déclarai-je d'un ton ravi. Vous aimez le King ? J'adore le King.

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il répéta à mi-voix : « …le Roi ? » sans comprendre.

– Vous savez… Elvis… Presley… Le chanteur de rock…

– Ah… Bon, vous m'excuserez, je dois y aller.

Il s'éloigna vers le fond de la ruelle et tourna à droite.

– Attendez !

Je courus à sa suite, voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, et atteignis le tournant : il n'était plus là, il avait disparu. Littéralement. Comment avait-il fait ? C'était un cul-de-sac !

La fille n'y était pas non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient tous les deux volatilisés… Comme quand il s'était volatilisé en sortant du train, derrière le pilier…

Je retournai sur mes pas, troublée.

OoOoO

– Coucou Jane ! s'écria ma mère depuis l'entrée.

– Salut Maman, criai-je par-dessus mon épaule, allongée sur mon lit. Bonne journée ?

– C'était une journée de travail, rien de bien passionnant. Et toi ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

– Je suis allée voir la fleuriste ! Je bosse à partir de la semaine prochaine.

– C'est bien, comme ça tu resteras occup- JANE !

Je sursautai et me retournai : elle était là, à l'entrée de ma chambre, poings sur les hanches. Je dissimulai rapidement sous mon oreiller le journal de Lily Evans que j'étais en train de lire.

– Quoi ?

– Peux-tu m'expliquer d'où sort ce chien ?

Je baissai les yeux vers le jeune fox-terrier qui mordillait un chiffon que je lui avais donné tout à l'heure. C'était Elvis, ma couverture. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à l'abandonner. Il m'avait tellement aidée ! Je lui devais bien ça.

– Oh, je l'ai adopté sur le chemin.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer.

– « Sur le chemin » ? Tu prends la décision d'adopter des animaux de compagnie toute seule, maintenant ?

– Bah, oui, j'ai dix-sept ans quand même.

– Ah, cette gamine ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel, certainement pour prendre le dieu des parents à témoin.

– J'suis pas une gamine ! protestai-je. Je l'ai amené chez le vétérinaire, je lui ai acheté plein de produits anti-puces et de nourriture. Et je lui ai donné un bain tout à l'heure. Je suis une personne responsable !

– Hmpf, fit ma mère, peu convaincue. Quand même ! De toute façon, ton père ne sera jamais d'accord. Et puis, tu es sûre qu'il n'appartient à personne ?

– Il n'avait pas de collier, ni de numéro tatoué. Et je n'ai pas vu d'avis de recherche de chiens dans les parages. Donc a priori, il est libre.

– Hmpf, répéta-t-elle.

– Il s'appelle Elvis !

– Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Ça change que tu ne peux pas mettre le King canin à la porte de ta maison, Maman !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière elle. Je jetai un coup d'œil au chiot, qui courait après sa queue au pied de mon lit.

– T'en fais pas, elle finira par se faire une raison, lui déclarai-je en lui tapotant le dessus du crâne.

Le chien s'arrêta aussitôt de tourner autour de lui-même et me mordit le doigt. Je le retirai avec précipitation :

– Aïeuh ! Vilain chien !

Il aboya joyeusement. Je lui tirai la langue et revins au journal.

J'en étais au moins de décembre. Elle était en « deuxième année » – sûrement en rapport avec le système scolaire de Poudlard. Elle se lamentait de ne pas pouvoir aller à « Pré-au-Lard, le village le plus sorcier du Royaume-Uni ». Enthousiaste, elle écrivait qu'il s'agissait du seul village complètement sorcier du pays aucun « moldu » n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Et si « moldu » était un mot pour parler des gens non-sorciers ? Ça restait à vérifier, mais pour l'instant, ça collait avec les autres emplois qu'elle faisait du mot.

Pré-au-Lard était tout près de Poudlard par contre, aucune mention n'avait été faite jusqu'à présent de l'emplacement du Collège. Elle parlait bien du « climat d'Ecosse » mais c'était tout la froideur de l'hiver rendait ses potions plus difficiles à remuer et ses notes de potions étaient en chute libre. Potions… Ça me laissait rêveuse. Dire que moi, en cours, je devais faire des expériences chimiques plus-barbantes-tu-meurs avec des réactifs portant des noms aussi palpitants que « peroxyde d'hydrogène ».

Arrivaient les grandes vacances : Lily rentrait chez elle. Elle disait que Pétunia lui faisait toujours la tête, et elle pensait que c'était parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Ça, ça collait avec le caractère de Mamie : elle avait toujours détesté, aussi loin que je me souvienne, ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Même les dessins animés Disney. « Mamie, tu crois que la méchante belle-mère de Blanche-Neige a pu se transformer en sorcière ? – NON ! C'est impossible, les sorcières ça n'existe pas Jane, arrête de dire des sornettes ! ».

Lily reprit son journal quelques jours plus tard, disant qu'elle envoyait des lettres tous les jours pour passer le temps et qu'elle regrettait de ne pouvoir écouter ses vinyles d'Elvis Presley que quand Pétunia était absente – « elle déteste le King. Je me demande comment c'est possible ! J'ADORE Elvis » (Lily, douze ans, groupie). Elle s'était fait accompagner à Londres pour acheter des fournitures scolaires au « Chemin de Traverse ».

Stop, stop, stop. Londres ? Ça, c'était une ville qui me connaissait. Il fallait absolument que j'y aille. S'il y avait un endroit magique à Londres, je me devais de le trouver !

J'essayais de deviner à quel endroit elle faisait allusion. Les bâtiments qu'elle évoquait me faisaient penser à quatre endroits de Londres. L'un était vers Elephant&Castle, complètement au Sud le second près de Chalk Farm, très au Nord le troisième vers Shoreditch, à l'Est et le quatrième vers Hammersmith, bien à l'Ouest. Je soupirai. Ça n'allait pas être évident, pour chercher…

Le soir, à table, je me lançai.

– Je peux aller à Londres après-demain ? Katy m'a proposé de passer la nuit chez elle.

– Bien sûr.

Heureusement que mes parents ne fouinaient pas dans ma vie privée, parce qu'en appelant les parents de Katy, ils auraient immédiatement compris la supercherie. Je n'avais certainement pas l'intention d'aller lui rendre visite : ce « Chemin de Traverse » m'intriguait trop.

– Mais que vas-tu faire du chien ? reprit Maman d'un air sournois.

– Le chien ? Quel chien ? demanda Papa, étonné.

– J'ai adopté un chien tout à l'heure il s'appelle Elvis il est super mignon je l'adore déjà, dis-je très vite, sans reprendre mon souffle.

– Un CHIEN ?

– Pourquoi pas ? On n'a jamais eu d'animaux pour égayer la maison !

– Tu te souviens que j'ai toujours refusé que tu adoptes des animaux, Jane ? gronda Papa.

– Oui, mais je suis grande, maintenant ! Je m'en occuperai seule.

– Et qui s'en occupera quand tu reviendras en internat après les vacances ? Tu ne peux pas amener d'animaux, là-bas !

– Je le confierai aux voisins et je leur donnerai l'argent pour s'en occuper ! Comme ça je pourrai dépenser l'argent de mon boulot de cet été !

– C'est jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres !

– Non, c'est l'utiliser pour faire le bien !

Mon père leva les yeux au ciel. La Guilde des Parents avait dû leur dire que c'était à la mode.

– Ecoute, Papa : au pire, je l'abandonne.

– Ce n'est pas ça, le problème ! Il va falloir l'élever, ton chien. Ça prend du temps et ça coûte cher. Il va uriner partout.

– Je nettoierai.

– Et il faudra le promener…

– Je le ferai !

– Et qui le fera quand tu seras chez Katy ?

– Moi ! Je le prends à Londres !

– Les parents de Katy sont d'accord ?

– Bien sûr, ils ont déjà deux labradors et un chat.

Deuxième mensonge de la soirée.

Nous finîmes la soirée dans le silence, puis mon père s'installa dans le salon et commença à lire le journal, pieds posés sur la table basse, l'air grognon. J'allai chercher Elvis dans ma chambre et le brave chien me suivit sans que je n'aie eu à le lui demander. Une fois de retour au salon, je m'assis tandis que le petit animal jappait joyeusement et grimpait sur les genoux de Papa.

Papa posa son journal et caressa la tête d'Elvis en souriant un peu. Puis il me regarda et fit à nouveau la tête.

– Bon, ça va, ça va, tu peux le garder ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton bourru. Mais je te préviens, si ça se passe mal…

– Ça se passera bien Papa, je te le promets !

Et encore une victoire de Jane sur Dudley Dursley !

-X-X-

– On devrait en voir le bout, marmonna James Potter en regardant le mur couvert de notes en papier et photographies diverses et variées.

Dos à la porte de son bureau d'Auror, ses yeux agités bondissaient d'un élément à un autre sans jamais s'y attarder. Son collègue, assis derrière lui sur une chaise inconfortable, se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Quand James était dans cet état, cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, tous deux auraient dû rentrer chez eux depuis de longues heures déjà. Mais James n'était plus pressé de rentrer chez lui depuis que sa petite amie avait disparu. Il n'en avait pas envie.

– Il nous échappe, répéta James Potter pour la onzième fois en vingt minutes.

– Il nous échappe _et_il nous rit au nez, compléta-t-il en faisant un petit avion en papier avec une note sans importance qui avait volé jusqu'au bureau. On n'a encore aucune preuve contre lui. A ce stade, même si on le trouvait, on ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Il s'en sortirait et notre image serait ternie.

– Selwyn aurait bien mérité sa place à Serpentard, siffla James.

– Hé, j'étais à Serpentard, objecta l'autre Auror en fronçant les sourcils.

– Rusé et fuyant, poursuivit James sans l'écouter. On ne l'aura jamais si on continue comme ça !

Il avait crié cette dernière phrase en donnant un coup de poing au mur, et son collègue sursauta. Potter passa une main sur son visage fatigué, et l'autre poussa un petit soupir discret. « Tout ça est inutile. Depuis qu'Enderson a disparu, Potter ne peut plus rien faire. Il est incapable de se concentrer deux minutes. Aucune de ses enquêtes n'a été fructueuse pour l'instant, parce qu'il ne pense qu'à elle. »

– Potter, arrête d'essayer de tout casser et garde tes poings dans tes poches, grinça une voix moqueuse. Tu ne fais pas honneur à ton nom, tu sais.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'eut besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de parler. Cependant, James fit volte-face, rouge de colère. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux.

– Zenphis, si je portais un nom ridicule comme le tien, je resterais chez moi et je n'oserais même pas mettre le nez dehors. Tu ne veux pas nous laisser tranquille, pour une fois ? On travaille.

– Désolé de te contredire, mais tu avais l'air d'être en train de défoncer le mur.

Un sourire étira les lèvres pâles de Zeorus Zenphis. Il portait une cape très élégante et de grosses bottes en cuir de dragon. Cela attirait le respect des plus naïfs, mais faisait grincer des dents les gens comme James Potter. Il n'y avait qu'un type imbu de lui-même comme Zenphis pour porter une cape de marque en plein été.

– Tu devrais te reposer un peu, Potter, proposa Zenphis d'un ton faussement inquiet. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. C'était quand, la dernière fois que tu as pris une douche ?

James s'apprêta à répliquer, mais un petit avion en papier percuta doucement le nez de Zenphis au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Il regarda le bout de papier chuter par terre, puis fronça les sourcils et l'enflamma d'un coup de baguette, avant de se tourner vers le collègue de James, qui l'observait d'un air irrité.

– Ça t'amuse, de me lancer des bouts de papier dessus ?

– C'est ma passion. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Zenphis. Avec Enderson en moins, ce n'est facile pour personne. Tu pourrais au moins être compatissant… Ah mais non, c'est vrai que tu t'es pris _tellement_de râteaux de sa part. C'est son absence qui te permet de garder la face, n'est-ce pas ?

A ce souvenir, James sourit un peu et Zenphis se renfrogna.

– Va te faire voir, gamin. Pour son bien, elle aurait mieux fait de rester avec moi plutôt qu'un abruti incapable de la garder.

James bondit sur Zeorus et lui assena un coup de poing dans la figure qui le fit tomber par terre. Il aurait continué de le tabasser si son collègue ne l'avait pas retenu en arrière.

– James, ça suffit !

Il continuait de fusiller du regard Zenphis, qui se redressait lentement, une main sur sa bouche ensanglantée. Il lui lança un sourire moqueur.

– Ça se dit Auror, et ça ne sait même pas se servir de sa baguette. Quelle honte, vraiment.

– Ta seule fierté, c'est d'être riche, et t'as aucune raison d'être fier de ça, cracha Potter. Regarde-toi dans un miroir. Ta fortune, tu la tiens de ton père. Va la gaspiller loin de nous au lieu de nous traîner dans les pattes, espèce d'incapable. C'est quand, la dernière fois que tu as mené une enquête à son terme ?

– Et voilà comment on me traite, fit Zenphis. Je viens m'enquérir de votre état, et moi, je me prends un poing dans la figure. Enfin, au moins, j'ai l'assurance que tout va bien.

Il se releva dignement, leur lança un ultime sourire moqueur, et s'en alla sans regarder derrière lui. James sentit la poigne de son ami sur son bras se relâcher, mais il ne partit pas à la poursuite de Zenphis. Il se déplaça à pas lents dans le bureau jusqu'à une chaise, où il se laissa lourdement tomber, lessivé. Il n'avait même pas la force de pleurer. Il regarda par la fenêtre, observa Londres endormi. Sous les réverbères, des flaques de lumière tâchaient le bitume déserté et enfoncé dans les ténèbres. Il se sentait vide, vide de force, et vide de pensées.

Où était Ginger ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

– Il a peut-être raison sur un point, c'est que tu as besoin de dormir, soupira son collègue en posant la main sur son épaule.

-X-X-

Je fus réveillée à cinq heures du matin par mon doigt de pied mouillé. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Elvis le mordiller. De mauvaise humeur, je manquai de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans la tête avant de me souvenir que je devais bien le traiter en souvenir de ses bons et loyaux services. Je soupirai, sortis du lit, me frottai les yeux puis lui demandai à voix basse :

– Tu veux une promenade, c'est ça ?

Elvis jappa, comme pour me donner son assentiment, et sauta en bas du lit avant de se positionner devant la porte, sa queue battant à un rythme rapide contre la moquette.

Je n'eus même pas le courage de m'habiller, donc j'enfilai des pantoufles, lui attachai une laisse au cou et sortis. Le soleil venait de se lever, les oiseaux n'étaient même pas réveillés. Fichu chien. Je me laissai guider par lui tout en marchant à pas lent, les yeux dans le vide, pendant un court instant, et me cognai à quelqu'un, environ une maison après la mienne.

Au début, je pensai que c'était un lampadaire, donc je le contournai simplement puis repris ma marche monotone. Puis je me souvins que le lampadaire avait des bras, des jambes, une tête et des yeux marron.

Oui, pas de doute, c'était bien un garçon qui m'observait d'un regard amusé.

– Pardon, marmonnai-je, n'ayant pas vraiment la force de m'excuser avec plus d'emphase. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

– Non. Cela dit, vous devriez marcher moins vite, vous avez failli me renverser.

Il me lança un grand sourire.

Ha, ha. C'était un comique, celui-là.

– Euh… oui. Je ne suis pas réveillée. C'est mon chien qui m'a forcée à sortir.

– Je vois. Moi, c'est mon travail. Je viens d'arriver dans cette ville, et apparemment je suis votre nouveau voisin. Elliott Edison ! Enchanté.

– De même, dis-je en serrant sa main tendue. Vous permettez, je vais finir de promener Elvis.

– Je vous en prie.

J'avais promené Elvis. Je m'étais recouchée. Je m'étais réveillée. Et je m'étais souvenue de ma rencontre.

Flûte. J'avais été vraiment impolie ce matin.

Je m'habillai rapidement, enfilant une robe et des sandalettes d'été, avalai mon café d'un trait, piquai une boîte de chocolats dans la réserve de mon père, et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « ouf », j'étais en train de sonner à la porte du voisin.

Il m'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard en souriant. Pas mal du tout, dis-donc. Avec Albus le brun ténébreux hier et le beau voisin aujourd'hui, je commençais à me dire que cette ville devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

– Tiens, l'inconnue de ce matin !

Bon sang, en plus j'avais oublié de me présenter ! Je rougis et m'écriai :

– Je suis Jane Dursley ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée d'avoir été aussi impolie tout à l'heure… Je n'étais pas très réveillée, pour ma défense… Tenez, des chocolats. J'espère que vous vivrez bien à Canterbury.

Il prit la boîte de chocolats en me remerciant.

– J'étais en train de terminer le déménagement ! C'est presque fini, on me livrera le reste des meubles demain.

– Alors, qu'allez-vous faire à Canterbury ?

– En fait, je vais travailler au port de Douvres. Ce n'est pas très loin et cette ville est plus jolie, donc j'ai préféré m'installer ici.

Sage idée. S'il était allé à Douvres, je ne l'aurais pas rencontré cet été et je me serais certainement plus ennuyée.

Je n'avais pas envie de partir tout de suite et attendis un instant sur le pas de sa porte, en le regardant avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il m'observa d'un regard incertain, comme s'il hésitait sur la conduite à suivre, puis proposa timidement :

– Vous… voulez… visiter ?

J'acquiesçai joyeusement, et il fit un pas sur le côté pour me laisser entrer.

– Donc ça, c'est la cuisine… voilà… Hum… Et toi, sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

– Je suis encore au lycée ! Je réfléchirai à mon orientation plus tard, pour l'instant je ne me pose pas trop de questions.

– Au lycée ? Mais quel âge as-tu ? … Ça, c'est ma chambre.

– Dix-sept ans !

– Ah bon ? Je t'en donnais beaucoup plus !

– J'ai l'air si vieille que ça ? plaisantai-je. Et toi, tu as quel âge ?

– Voilà ma salle de bain… Vingt ans.

Je complétai le portrait mental que j'ai commencé à mémoriser : Elliott Edison, cheveux noirs, yeux marron très profonds, vingt ans, voisin, travaille à Douvres. Note personnelle : la fenêtre de sa salle de bains donne directement sur celle de ma chambre. Ne me jugez pas ! De toute façon, j'étais sûre qu'il se serait acheté des rideaux, si ça l'avait dérangé…

A la fin de la visite, il me raccompagna à la porte. Je le regardai à nouveau dans les yeux. Il était vraiment très mignon, celui-là… Je lui dis au revoir en lui souhaitant beaucoup de chance à Canterbury puis rentrai chez moi. J'avais des choses plus importantes à faire que badiner.

Je me postai directement devant mon ordinateur et me concentrai sur ma quête.

_Chemin de Traverse_

Evidemment, Google ne donna rien… Je soupirai et passai à google streetview pour jeter un œil à différents endroits de Londres où pourraient se trouver le fameux chemin, mais ça ne donna rien d'intéressant. Je ne m'épargnerais pas la visite des quatre coins de la ville le lendemain… Je soupirai, désabusée.

* * *

Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ? J'attends vraiment votre avis sur ce chapitre, je ne suis plus très sûre de moi à partir de ce moment de l'histoire…

A très bientôt !


	5. James

Coucou !  
Déjà désolée pour le retard... J'étais vraiment très très occupée...  
Ensuite désolée pour ce chapitre, qui ne me satisfait pas vraiment... Enfin bon, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !

Pour finir, réponse aux anonymes : Merci au **"Guest"** et à **Charlotta** pour vos adorables reviews ! Je n'ai pas de compte Twitter, je n'aime pas trop le principe donc je ne pense pas m'en faire un dans l'immédiat... Mais si un jour ça change, je vous tiendrai au courant !

Je ne vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture !

* * *

En sortant de la gare, je me dirigeai vers un café et m'assis en terrasse. A mes pieds, Elvis courait après sa queue. Pensive, je regardais distraitement l'activité des rues londoniennes devant moi.

– Une limonade, s'il-vous-plaît, demandai-je en jetant un bref coup d'œil au serveur qui venait de s'approcher de moi.

Je m'étais levée tôt et pourtant j'étais en pleine forme. Heureusement, parce qu'il allait m'en falloir ! Je devais visiter les quatre coins de Londres, armée du journal intime d'une fillette de douze ans comme seul guide. Je n'avais pas encore décidé de l'hôtel dans lequel j'irais – là, par contre, je devais avouer que je ne m'y connaissais pas vraiment. Je n'avais jamais pris l'hôtel à Londres : quand je venais ici, soit j'y restais la journée, soit je dormais chez une amie, soit j'étais au pensionnat.

Quand la limonade arriva, je payai la note puis sirotai doucement tout en observant Elvis. Il avait été insupportable hier, il courait dans tous les sens et aboyait à qui mieux mieux. Heureusement que les parents n'étaient pas là, sinon ils m'auraient crié dessus pour mon irresponsabilité. Ah, les parents ! C'était pas ma faute si je n'étais pas capable de dresser un jeune chiot en un jour ! Cela dit, dans la rue, Elvis me suivait très sagement. J'avais pris une laisse au cas où, mais comme il ne semblait pas trop l'aimer la veille, je ne la lui avais pas attachée à son collier.

Abandonnant là mes réflexions sur mon nouveau chien, je finis ma limonade, vérifiai que je n'avais rien oublié derrière moi, puis me dirigeai résolument vers le métro. J'allais y arriver !

OoOoO

Je n'y étais pas arrivée.

Du moins, j'avais vu trois des quatre coins de Londres à inspecter et je n'avais rien trouvé de magique à ces endroits-là. Je perdais un peu espoir, à vrai dire. Après tout, cette histoire était bien extravagante… Il était tout à fait possible que Lily Evans ait simplement été une mythomane.

Ça n'expliquait pas le chouchou magique et l'appareil à photos mouvantes, cela dit.

Il était dix-huit heures. Je m'assis à un banc et commençai à grignoter des biscuits que j'avais apportés avec moi. J'étais épuisée, et voir tous ces passants s'activer dans la rue commerçante m'épuisait encore plus. Je laissai tomber un bout de gâteau sec par terre pour Elvis et celui-ci se jeta dessus en jappant. C'était un bon chien, il m'avait suivie sagement toute la journée, alors que dans cette foule, Dieu sait que les occasions de le perdre avaient été nombreuses.

Ok, dans deux minutes, je me remettais à mes recherches. Je sortis le journal de Lily et relus le passage de description du Chemin de Traverse. C'était peut-être ici… Mais c'était ce que je pensais pour tous les autres endroits que j'avais vus aujourd'hui. Je soupirai de dépit. Je n'y arriverais jamais !

Je sentis Elvis me tirer le bas du pantalon avec les dents.

– Elvis, arrête ça, grommelai-je.

A présent, il fallait que je me trouve un hôtel pour la nuit. Où pourrais-je aller ? Finalement, les endroits que je connaissais le mieux étaient les plus chers… Et les moins convenables pour mon porte-monnaie.

Le chien ne s'arrêta pas de me tirer sur le pantalon et j'éloignai ma jambe d'un mouvement sec, un peu énervée. Elvis aboya et partit en courant. Flûte ! Je sautai aussitôt sur mes pieds et lui courus après. Pas question de perdre le chien ! Si je revenais sans lui, j'aurais droit à une bonne leçon de morale sur la responsabilité en rentrant. Très peu pour moi !

De l'autre côté de la rue, je l'avais perdu de vue. Où avait-il pu passer ?

En fait, je savais très bien où il était passé. J'étais quasi-certaine de l'avoir vu entrer à la suite d'un type habillé étrangement dans ce pub miteux. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de mettre les pieds dedans. Inexplicablement, l'idée d'y pénétrer me rebutait, et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était me retourner et m'éloigner d'ici au plus vite. Je secouai la tête : je devais prendre mes responsabilités ! J'avais laissé filer mon chien, je devais le récupérer. Un peu plus décidée, j'ouvris la porte et passai le chambranle avant d'avoir pu changer d'avis.

La sensation d'envie de me casser d'ici disparut dès que je posai le pied sur le parquet légèrement poussiéreux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et la plupart des gens étaient habillés avec des capes et des chapeaux de sorciers. Ma première réflexion fut que comme Carnaval était passé depuis bien longtemps, il était plutôt étrange que des adultes se déguisent.

Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne. Lily Evans, sorcière.

J'étais sur la bonne piste !

Oubliant les regards soupçonneux de la serveuse, derrière le bar, je marchai très vite jusqu'au fond de la pièce où se trouvait une porte. Je me retrouvai bien vite de l'autre côté : un grand type blond tapotait sur le mur de brique avec un bâton à divers endroits en râlant.

– Excusez-moi, je n'utilise pas souvent le passage du Chaudron Baveur… Vous ne sauriez pas sur quelles briques il faut taper ? me demanda-t-il finalement en se tournant vers moi.

Je réprimai un air perplexe et désignai, en m'efforçant de sembler très sûre de moi, quatre briques au hasard. Il tapota dessus avec la baguette en bois…

… et là, brusquement, extraordinairement, le mur s'ouvrit. Les briques roulèrent sur le côté et dégagèrent un passage vers une rue aussi fréquentée que celle que je venais de quitter. Sauf que tous les gens ici étaient déguisés en sorciers. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Etait-ce le Chemin de Traverse dont Lily parlait ? La fameuse rue bourrée de magasins pour sorciers ?

– Merci, me dit-il chaleureusement avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi et remarquai que le mur était réapparu. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ? Hébétée, je m'appuyai dessus. Comment allais-je sortir d'ici ? Je commençais à être un peu inquiète… Du coup, la vision Elvis jappant à mes pieds d'un air ravi ne me soulagea pas du tout. Je lui ordonnai de me suivre et déambulai de l'air le plus naturel possible dans la rue, en ignorant les regards de tous ces gens sur mes vêtements.

Je sentis une bouffée de sympathie pour Lily. Ma grande-tante, cinquante ans plus tôt, avait marché dans cette rue, fait ses achats pour les cours, bu dans des pubs avec ses amis… Peut-être que certaines étapes de sa vie s'étaient jouées ici. Je m'imaginais une Lily de onze ans débarquant pour la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, les yeux émerveillés. J'eus l'impression que la petite fille rousse était là, à côté de moi, et poussait des exclamations ravies chaque fois que nos regards se portaient à un nouvel endroit encore inconnu et regorgeant de magie.

De mon côté de la rue, il y avait une animalerie spécialisée dans les hiboux et les chouettes. Le magasin suivant était tout poussiéreux et des boîtes très fines étaient empilées du sol au plafond. La devanture signalait qu'il s'agit de la boutique d'Ollivander. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Il y avait un marchand de glace avec des goûts délirants : « dinde aux pruneaux », « tomate/basilic », « céleri moutarde »… Une boutique de farces et attrapes peinte en rouge pétant, avec un immense bonhomme mécanique qui soulevait et abaissait son chapeau avec régularité ! Toutes sortes de bonbons, gadgets et autres animaux étranges mais bizarres gigotaient dans tous les sens. Le magasin suivant était un magasin de balais – pas des balais avec une lingette au bout et une réserve de liquide nettoyant : c'étaient des balais à brosse dure. Ils étaient fièrement exposés devant les vitres du magasin et portaient des noms aussi fantasques que « Nimbus 3000 » ou « Etoile Filante 12 ».

Lorsque mon regard se posa sur la boutique suivante, je n'hésitai pas une seconde à entrer dedans. Je pénétrai d'un pas vif dans la librairie.

– Mademoiselle, les animaux ne sont pas admis à l'intérieur, me dit aussitôt un vendeur à l'entrée.

Pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, j'abandonnai Elvis dehors avec des gâteaux secs, puis pénétrai dans les rayonnages. De vieux livres aux couvertures épaisses s'empilaient jusqu'au plafond, et je frissonnai d'excitation. Les titres de livre me faisaient rêver. _Chasser tous vos gnomes, Comment élever un hippogriffe, Petite encyclopédie des dragons d'Europe et d'Asie…_ J'ouvris ce dernier livre à une page au hasard, et faillis le lâcher quand une photo de dragon se mit à bouger et à cracher du feu dans tous les sens. J'avais envie de rire. Des photos qui bougent dans des encyclopédies ! Non, Lily n'avait jamais été agent secret… Elle était sorcière, voilà tout !

_L'Encyclopédie à l'usage des nés-moldus_ accrocha mon regard alors que je levai les yeux du livre sur les dragons. Génial ! C'était le livre que j'avais vu chez Mamie dans le coffre de Lily Evans ! J'aurais aimé l'acheter, sauf que le prix était indiqué en gallions, et je n'avais que des pounds sur moi. J'aurais pu passer des heures dans cette boutique, même sans argent, mais je vis par la fenêtre que mon petit chien commençait à s'exciter et aboyait sur les passants. Je sortis rapidement et il cessa de japper.

– Où vais-je pouvoir changer mon argent, Elvis ? lui demandai-je distraitement en regardant l'intérieur de la boutique.

J'en étais encore rêveuse… Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'y retourner. Mais je voulais aussi rapporter un souvenir sorcier ! Pas question de repartir d'ici sans aucune preuve physique de l'existence de ce monde… Je n'avais plus aucun mal à croire à la sorcellerie, maintenant, mais j'avais terriblement envie de m'en rapprocher, de me rapprocher de cette branche de la famille qu'on m'avait toujours cachée.

Mon regard tomba sur un livre exposé en vitrine. Il était magnifique, tout rouge avec des dorures autour du portrait d'un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais qui m'était vaguement familier, avec une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

_Harry Potter, Elu ou Crapule ?_

_Par Rita Skeeter, la plus grande biographe du XXIe siècle_

_12__e__ édition_

Potter ?

Un jappement me tira de mes pensées et je baissai les yeux vers Elvis, qui disparaissait dans la foule.

– Hé !

Je m'élançai à sa poursuite, slalomant entre les passants, en les bousculant parfois et en récoltant une moisson de protestations à mon passage. Je le voyais, tel une mini-fusée poilue agitant gaiement la queue, juste devant moi, et pourtant impossible à rattraper.

– Arrête-toi, sale cabot ! lui criai-je, mais il ne m'écoutait pas et continuait de filer.

Je finis par buter contre des escaliers et tombai à la renverse. Elvis vint alors à ma rencontre en aboyant. Je me massai le crâne en râlant jusqu'à ce que je voie où nous étions. « Banque de Gringotts ». Hourrah ! Ce chien était génial ! Je lui lançai un nouveau biscuit et me dirigeai vers les portes en bronze étincelant…

Mais il y avait un garde à côté.

Pas un garde normal.

Je dirais qu'il ressemblait assez à un gobelin.

Mon dieu, qu'il était moche ! Tout fripé, avec des oreilles énormes, de gros yeux méchants et un nez à faire pâlir de jalousie Cyrano lui-même. Je le fixai, complètement incrédule, yeux écarquillés, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrie d'une voix peu amène :

– Un problème ?

Et il parlait, en plus !

Je secouai la tête, balbutiai des paroles incohérentes, puis me repris et entrai dans l'immense bâtisse. Je passai rapidement le hall et les portes suivantes en évitant de regarder les deux gobelins qui la gardaient. Il y en avait partout ou quoi ? Je commençai à me sentir assez mal à l'aise. Finalement, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de rester à Canterbury…

– Puis-je vous aider ? me demanda-t-on au guichet.

Sans lever les yeux, je fis glisser mon argent sur la table et demandai d'une petite voix à ce qu'on me le change. Le gobelin qui s'occupait de moi eut vite fait de tout me remettre dans une monnaie que je n'avais jamais vue et que je m'empressai d'empocher. Je marmonnai un remerciement du bout des lèvres et filai. Une fois dehors, entourée d'autres êtres humains, je respirai. Je m'assis sur les marches de Gringotts, Elvis à mes pieds.

– Ok, me murmurai-je à moi-même. Je suis sur le Chemin de Traverse, une rue sorcière cachée du monde. Je côtoie des gens qui sont supposés faire partie de la superstition. Et je viens de donner dix pounds pour récupérer deux pièces d'or d'une monnaie qui m'est inconnue…

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à la situation. C'était fou. Complètement dingue. Absolument génial !

Je me redressai, prête à retourner à la librairie – il fallait que j'en sache plus sur cet Harry Potter, si son nom de famille était une coïncidence ou non avec le mari de Lily – mais je me figeai juste avant de faire le premier pas, le regard fixé de l'autre côté de la rue. Cheveux noirs, yeux verts, et par-dessus un jean et un T-shirt tout à fait normaux, une cape noire taillée dans une matière soyeuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'Albus fabriquait ic…

Oh. C'était un sorcier, lui aussi.

Evidemment que c'était un sorcier ! Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser avant ? Le livre étrange dans le train, la discussion cryptique à Canterbury avec sa copine (ex-copine ?), ses disparitions inopinées… Il faisait partie de ce monde ! Et au moment où cette réalisation me frappait de plein fouet, ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens.

Pendant une seconde, j'eus l'espoir fou qu'il ne me reconnaîtrait pas et passerait son chemin. Parce que s'il vendait la mèche et avertissait tous les passants que j'étais infiltrée… Je n'en avais pas de certitude absolue, mais ça n'augurait certainement rien de bon pour moi.

Malheureusement, Elvis choisit ce moment pour me tirer le bas du pantalon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mon regard dévier vers lui, et évidemment, les yeux du garçon suivirent mon regard. Il avait dû reconnaître le chien, parce que quand il leva la tête vers moi, il avait l'air bien plus décidé. Sans me lâcher des yeux, il se fraya un chemin parmi les sorciers de la rue.

– Elvis, on s'arrache, lançai-je à mon chien avant de prendre les jambes à mon cou.

Je dévalai les escaliers et m'engageai dans une ruelle sombre à toute vitesse, abandonnant toute idée de mettre la main sur la biographie de Harry Potter. J'enchaînais les rues en tournant à chaque croisement. J'entendais mon poursuivant derrière moi.

– Hé ! Attends un peu !

Le cœur battant la chamade, je réussis à retomber sur le Chemin de Traverse très fréquenté. Je me plongeai dans la foule, courant à toute allure. Je dépassai un type immense, manquai de renverser un gobelin, fonçai dans une chaise d'un café en terrasse qui tomba par terre avec fracas. Pour la discrétion, on repassera ! Il fallait que je retrouve le bar qui servait de point de passage entre mon monde et celui des sorciers. Mais où était-il ?

Je sentis une poigne d'acier se refermer sur mon bras et mon sang se glaça. J'essayai de me débattre mais celui qui me maintenait était bien plus fort que moi. Je levai des yeux paniqués vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous êtes poursuivie ? me demanda l'homme d'un air sincèrement inquiet.

– Je suis juste pressée, pouvez-vous me lâcher s'il-vous-plaît ? répondis-je d'une voix étonnamment contrôlée.

– Oh, je m'excuse, fit-il en desserrant sa main sur mon bras.

– Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le Chaudron Baveur ? Je me suis perdue, avec toute cette foule, je tente de plaisanter, tout en priant pour qu'il réponde avant qu'Albus n'arrive.

– Par-là, dit-il en m'indiquant une direction avec son doigt.

J'eus juste le temps de me fondre à nouveau dans la masse en me précipitant à l'endroit qu'il me montra, que j'entendis mon poursuivant derrière. Vite, je me faufilai entre les passants, bousculant les sacs, et arrivai finalement au mur… fermé. Je me mis à tambouriner dessus en espérant vainement qu'il s'ouvrirait tout en regardant derrière moi. Albus n'était plus qu'à deux mètres… un mètre… Sésame, ouvre-toi, ouvre-toi, ouvre-toi !

– Je te tiens ! s'écria-t-il en abattant une main sur mon épaule.

Du moins avait-il essayé car j'avais eu le réflexe de faire un pas sur le côté. A ce moment précis, Elvis lui mordit férocement la jambe, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Il dégaina sa baguette et je me mis à trembler.

– _Lashlabask_!

Le chien se décolla brusquement et son petit corps percuta le mur. Je me baissai rapidement pour le récupérer alors que le mur s'ouvrait enfin sur un sorcier, et me précipitai dans l'entrebâillure avant qu'Albus ne m'attrape. Je traversai le Chaudron Baveur en courant et arrivai finalement du côté moldu sans perdre le rythme, je filai dans la station de métro la plus proche et ne me sentis en sécurité qu'une fois que les portes du train se furent refermées sur moi. Albus n'était pas monté.

C'était moins une !

OoOoO

Que fait-on à neuf heures du soir à Londres quand on est une jeune fille même pas majeure et qu'on ne sait pas où dormir ? Franchement, je n'en savais rien. Je n'avais pas grand-chose sur moi mais j'espérais trouver un pub qui me conviendrait. Il y en avait un, un peu miteux, qui semblait correspondre à ce que j'avais dans mon porte-monnaie. La patronne avait l'air plutôt sympa et ne me posa aucune question. Je lui commandai du poisson avec des frites et, alors que j'attendais mon plat, un inconnu s'installa en face de moi. Je lui lançai un coup d'œil curieux.

– Bah quoi ? fit-il quand il remarqua mon regard. J'aime pas la solitude. Mais si ça vous dérange tant que ça, je peux partir.

Il était plutôt beau, en fait. Et même canon ! A peine plus âgé que moi. Des yeux noirs très profonds, des cheveux décoiffés de la couleur des ténèbres, une barbe naissante… sans compter qu'il était bien habillé. Le style, ça comptait aussi.

– Non, ça ne me dérange pas, répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

– Ça vous regarde ? aboya-t-il, à ma plus grande surprise. Euh, désolé. Je suis un peu nerveux en ce moment, je m'appelle… James. Et vous ?

Cette légère hésitation avant de dire son prénom… Il l'avait prononcé d'une façon telle que j'étais sûre qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de le dire. C'était un faux nom, j'en étais absolument certaine. Mais pourquoi me mentir ? J'étais une parfaite inconnue !

– Lily, répondis-je. Enchantée.

Il tiqua, mais ne dit rien, et s'empara d'un menu pour se cacher derrière. Je m'enfonçai dans ma chaise, étonnée. Drôle de type… Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans et il dissimulait son identité… Il affirmait détester la solitude mais refusait de me parler… Franchement, j'avais l'air menaçante, avec mon mètre soixante et ma carrure de crevette prépubère ?

La serveuse revint pour prendre sa commande – steak-frites – tout en mettant le couvert. Quand elle repartit, le garçon me regarda attentivement, comme s'il cherchait à me juger.

– J'ai vu que vous… Je peux vous tutoyer ?

– Bien sûr.

– J'ai vu que tu avais un chiot, Lily. Tu l'as acheté dans une animalerie ?

Drôle de façon de commencer une conversation.

– Non, je l'ai trouvé dans une rue, pas loin de chez moi à Canterbury, et je l'ai adopté. Il s'appelle Elvis.

Il haussa les sourcils.

– Elvis ? Mais, c'est le nom du père de…

Il s'interrompit. J'attendis qu'il continue, mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait la tête de la personne qui en avait trop dit.

– Ce n'est pas un nom très courant, non ? commentai-je, histoire de briser le silence un peu gênant. A part Elvis Presley, je n'en connais pas.

– Elvis Presley, répéta-t-il d'un air incertain. Bien sûr.

– La star de rock, précisai-je.

– Je le sais, je suis au courant, grommela-t-il.

Encore une personne qui ne connaissait pas Elvis Presley ! C'était dingue, ça. Comment pouvait-on ne pas le connaître ?

– A part ça… Que fais-tu ici ? demandai-je, relançant à nouveau la conversation.

Il se figea et se rétracta brusquement, mais une seconde plus tard, la même expression un peu grognonne était de retour sur son visage et je me demandai si je n'avais pas rêvé cet instant de méfiance.

– Je visite. J'ai pas le droit ?

– Si, bien sûr… Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire …

Mon poisson arriva enfin, et son steak ne tarda pas non plus. Nous mangeâmes rapidement, sans parler. Lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil suspicieux vers moi ou vers la porte, et regardait aussi les fenêtres. Quand il finit son dîner, il se leva de table et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Merci pour ce repas.

Il fit une légère courbette et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Une courbette ? « Merci pour ce repas » ? Il sortait du XIXe siècle ou quoi ?

Quelle drôle de personne.

-X-X-

– C'est prêt.

– Pas faim.

– Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et viens dîner.

Affalé sur le canapé du salon d'Albus, James regarda par-dessus le dossier, et croisa son propre regard dans le miroir. Morne. Boudeur. Renfrogné. Ça lui donnait envie de faire encore plus la tronche.

Il sentit brusquement son pied droit soulevé en l'air et le tirer du canapé. Il poussa un petit cri et se retrouva par terre en moins de deux minutes.

– Hé, d'habitude, c'est moi qui te fais ce genre de choses ! grommela James.

– D'habitude, c'est moi qui fais la tête et toi qui essaies de me distraire, rétorqua Albus, sur le chambranle de la porte entre le salon et la cuisine, baguette en main et sourire aux lèvres.

James roula des yeux en se redressant.

– Tu serais dans un état pire que le mien si tu étais à ma place. Tu serais probablement recroquevillé dans un coin en train de pleurer et d'éviter la lumière.

Albus croisa les bras. Il souffrait du même mal que son frère, en ce moment. Après l'épisode désastreux à Canterbury, Lucy avait complètement coupé contact avec lui. Elle lui renvoyait ses hiboux sans même avoir ouvert la lettre, elle était toujours mystérieusement absente quand il lui passait un coup de cheminette, et il n'arrivait jamais à la croiser dans son propre bureau au Ministère. Bon, en même temps, il l'avait un peu cherché. Mais maintenant, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Malgré son caractère difficile, il se sentait un peu vide, sans elle. Il avait envie de la revoir. Mais il ne pleurnichait pas, lui.

– Ah oui ? Et tu fais quoi, là, au juste ?

– Eh bien… Je ne suis pas recroquevillé.

Albus lança un regard éloquent à James et entra dans la cuisine. Son aîné le suivit et s'affala à nouveau sur une chaise autour de la table.

– Y'a quoi à manger ?

– Des pâtes.

– Encore ? râla James en approchant la casserole de son assiette. Tu ne fais que ça depuis le début de la semaine !

– Je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

– A part te raccrocher aux fantômes du passé, tu veux dire ?

– Ça te va bien de me dire ça, s'écria Albus en rougissant.

Mais Albus ne pouvait nier que James touchait en plein dans le mille, comme d'habitude. C'était vrai qu'il passait peut-être un peu trop de temps à ressasser ce qui lui arrivait. Evidemment, il y avait Lucy. Il se souvenait de tous les bons moments, au début de leur relation. Ils étaient encore à Poudlard, à l'époque… Mais il devait admettre que ces moments s'étaient considérablement raréfiés. Il avait pensé que c'était normal pour un couple qui dure, mais cela avait fini par le lasser.

Il y avait aussi cette petite blonde qu'il n'arrêtait pas de croiser. Dans le train, à Canterbury, sur le Chemin de Traverse… Elle semblait toujours apparaître aux moments les plus improbables de sa vie. Il aurait dû prendre le train jusqu'à Canterbury, mais son regard insistant l'avait poussé à descendre avant son arrêt pour transplaner, chose qu'il détestait. Et voilà qu'il retombait sur ces yeux bleus déstabilisants, au moment où Lucy et elle échangeaient leurs derniers mots en date. Sa présence sur le Chemin de Traverse et le fait qu'elle ait un Croup, chien sorcier par excellence, semblait indiquer qu'elle était sorcière, mais quelle sorcière pense à un chanteur moldu avant de penser au mage noir le plus connu du siècle quand elle choisit de nommer son chien « Elvis » ?

Il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec cette fille. Il avait essayé de lui parler, mais elle s'était enfuie. Lui avait-il fait peur… ou bien avait-elle des choses à se reprocher ?

– Lucy n'était pas faite pour toi.

Le visage de la brune au visage doux et aux yeux vifs remplaça celui de la petite blonde inconnue dans son esprit.

– Je la revois tout à l'heure.

James eut l'air sincèrement étonné, et reposa la louche dans la casserole de pâtes.

– Vous avez rendez-vous ?

– Oui, dit fièrement Albus en s'asseyant à son tour.

James le regarda quelques secondes, commença à se servir en pâtes, puis une idée lui vint soudain en tête :

– Et elle est au courant, elle, que vous avez rendez-vous ?

Albus perdit son sourire et fixa James d'un air neutre, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son grand-frère lui donne la réponse.

– Je vois, soupira James. Et vous « avez rendez-vous » où ?

– Chez elle.

– C'est sûr qu'elle ne va pas paniquer de voir son ex débarquer chez elle sans prévenir aux alentours de minuit.

Albus sursauta quand James prononça le mot « ex », mais il ne dit rien.

– Pourquoi paniquerait-elle ? Elle me connaît bien.

– Elle n'habite pas dans le quartier le plus safe du Londres moldu. Même en étant sorcière, c'est dire.

– C'est une grande fille.

– Et je m'inquiète pour toi aussi, frérot.

Albus leva les yeux de son assiette et observa son grand frère d'un air étonné. Il avait l'air d'un cadavre. Il se tuait à la tâche et n'obtenait aucun résultat. Il avait des cernes immenses sous ses yeux fatigués et le teint cireux. Et il prenait la peine de s'inquiéter pour son petit frère sorcier qui se promenait la nuit dans des quartiers mal famés pour rendre visite à son ex.

– Tu t'inquiètes de quoi, au juste ?

– Je m'inquiète que tu reviennes ici en pleurant parce que des voyous dans la rue t'auront fait des gestes obscènes. Tu m'appelles au moindre problème, hein ?

Albus fronça les sourcils et fit un geste obscène à un James goguenard.

-X-X-

« James » m'avait sorti mes problèmes de la tête le temps du dîner. La rencontre avec Albus le sorcier sur le Chemin de Traverse m'avait fichu les jetons. Tout ça était si irréel ! Dire que ça m'était arrivé il y avait seulement quelques heures !

– C'est dingue, pas vrai ? dis-je à Elvis.

Le chien me fixa pendant un instant, puis jappa. Pauvre petit… Il avait pris un sale coup, tout à l'heure. Heureusement, il avait l'air de s'en être assez bien remis. C'était la première fois que je voyais un sortilège tout à l'heure, et c'était très impressionnant. Je me demandais si j'aurais l'occasion d'en voir d'autres… Je l'espérais !

Je tapotai la tête d'Elvis et me dirigeai vers mon sac, d'où je sortis de la monnaie sorcière. Des gallions, des mornilles, des noises, des pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze, brillantes et assez immenses pour de la petite monnaie. C'était quand même pas très pratique de devoir se balader avec ça dans les poches. Je me demandai si les sorciers ont des cartes de crédit, des chèques et des billets de banque. Sinon, c'était qu'ils se trimballaient toute leur monnaie sur eux.

Je me glissai dans le lit et j'essayai de m'endormir, en vain. J'étais épuisée mais incapable de fermer l'œil à cause de tout ce que j'avais vécu aujourd'hui. J'étais aussi excitée qu'effrayée, en fait. Je décidai que je retournerais à la maison le lendemain et faire tranquillement le point avant de revenir mener mon enquête sur le monde magique. J'avais fait assez de découvertes pour la semaine !

Du moins, c'était ce que je me disais une minute avant d'entendre de faibles coups frappés à la porte juste à côté de celle de ma chambre.

– Entrez.

C'était la voix du pseudo-James, j'en étais certaine. Alors comme ça, il occupait la chambre juste à côté de la mienne… et il avait de la compagnie qui arrive à minuit ! J'espérais que ce n'était pas une escort-girl.

– J'ai l'argent, dit une voix d'homme avec un fort accent de l'Est.

– Très bien, répondit pseudo-James.

Hum-hum. Pas une escort-girl.

Les deux hommes se mirent à parler à voix basse, mais je ne compris rien. Frustrée, je sortis en silence de mon lit et quittai ma chambre. Sur le palier, je collai mon oreille à la porte de James, mais les sons étaient encore trop étouffés.

Avec un peu de chance…

Je posai ma main sur la poignée de porte et l'abaissai très, très lentement… et le battant s'ouvrit en silence. Gagné ! Il n'avait pas fermé la porte ! Je me glissai dans la chambre de James sans un bruit et me cachai dans la salle de bains. Là, j'entendais parfaitement bien.

– On m'avait assuré que vous l'auriez, disait la voix à l'accent slave.

– Vous savez que nous ne procédons pas de cette façon, d'habitude. Mes collègues et moi sommes surveillés en ce moment, notre désorganisation est la cause de ce retard.

– Je me fiche de vos petits problèmes. Mon client est catégorique. Si vous ne nous le fournissez pas dans les temps, vous n'êtes pas payé.

– Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne devrais même pas traiter directement avec vous. Demain, je l'aurai, mais le temps de semer la police, je mettrai sans doute plus de temps à vous le faire parvenir.

– Et pourquoi suis-je sensé vous croire ? Nous avons signé un contrat. Vous avez déjà dépassé la date limite.

– Je…

– Nous vous laissons encore une semaine. Et si dans une semaine, nous ne l'avons toujours pas…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

– Vous l'aurez. Dès que je me débarrasserai de ces saletés d'espions, vous l'aurez.

Il y eut un « CRAC ! », puis le silence.

Comment allais-je retourner dans ma chambre, maintenant ? Hum… Peut-être devrais-je attendre que « James » aille se coucher avant de tenter quoi que ce soit ?

Cependant, très vite, la question ne se posa plus. Parce que James venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et se retrouvait face à moi avec un sourire mauvais.

Oups.

– Je, euh, hem, les toilettes ne marchaient pas dans ma chambre donc je suis venue ici, marmonnai-je avec un sourire peu convaincant. Mais maintenant c'est bon, donc j'y retourne ! Bonne nuit !

– Je savais bien que t'étais qu'une espionne, dit-il, toujours avec ce sourire. Ne te donne pas cette peine, tu peux rester.

– C'est bien gentil mais je suis vraiment fatiguée et je…

Il dégaina quelque chose de sa poche et le pointa droit sur moi, ce qui me fit immédiatement taire. Une baguette en bois.

Nom de nom. C'était un sorcier. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de prendre le thé.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je suis assez mitigée à propos de ce chapitre, j'ai besoin de vos avis :)  
A bientôt !


End file.
